The Great TDI SYOC!
by SnakeSaber639
Summary: Have you ever wanted your OC or even yourself to star in TDI and sequels? Well now is your time to shine! They're now a star on every single episode, competing against other OCs! Backstabs, Betrayals, Friendship and Romance right now on the Great TDI SYOC! (Apps Closed :) )
1. Sign Ups!

The dock was silent. Not a creature seemed to be stirring.

"HELLO, FAFEFUL VIEWERS!"

A tall, shabby looking man known as Chris McLean came into view.

"Have you been spending in the arcade solo much that you're broke and helpless?" He asked, grinning.

"Well look no further! Here at Total Drama, were offering a prise of $100,000!" He said dramatically, waving his hands around.

"But, there's a catch. You will be competing against 21 others!" He chuckled.

"The challenges are brutal, the food wild, and the drama... Hm... Dramatic!" He said, scratching his chin.

"Sign up now, to TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" He announced and the camera cut off.

 **You heard the man right, TD is just around the corner and we need your OCs! We'll be doing the full original season and even sequels, so don't miss out on this! All you need to do is to sign up your review and I'll check it out! If I like it, you're in! I'm accepting 11 boys and 11 girls. If you're ready to let your OC wild, sign up now!**

 **Sign ups:**

 **Full name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Gender:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Appearance (Be detailed!):**

 **Clothing:**

 **Personality (Be detailed!):**

 **Strengths (3 Max):**

 **Weaknesses (2 Min):**

 **Backstory:**

 **Audition tape:**

 **Thanks for stopping by :)**


	2. Update!

The dock was once again silent. Once again, as expected...

"HELLO CAMPERS!"

Chris McLean was back in front of the camera.

"Just a little update on how Total Drama is going!" He grinned

"You've all been very excited, and the apps have kept coming!" He chuckled.

"So far, we have all the boys we can get, but we still need four lovely ladies to compete!" He grinned maliciously.

"If you're squealing in your seat, then send an app quick! Who knows when we'll run out!" He laughed.

"I'll catch you next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" He announced.

 **Yes, we have all the boys ready and we need four more girls! Send your apps in quick! In no particular order, so far, the following has been accepted:**

 **Females:**

Katrielle Dublin (JustTheClassicalGirl)

Kehlani Lamar (yeezynight14)

Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)

Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)

Paige Williams (Checkmate King)

Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)

Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)

 **Males:**

Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)

Ferrien Brightsteel (Ferrien Brightsteel)

Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)

Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)

Christian Harper (GirlPower54 2.0)

Eli St Claire (luxotter)

Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)

Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)

Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)

Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)

Hunter Cooper (theawesomedragonhunter)

 **That's all I'm giving you of them! I don't want to spoil the surprise of finding out their personalities! If you really want to know, most of them will be in reviews, but some are kept secret in my PMs! MUAHAHAHA! Thanks so much for the support! I'll see you guys in the next update! PEACE!**


	3. Cast!

"WE INTERRUPT YOUR PROGRAM WITH AN ENORMOUS TOTAL DRAMA ANNOUNCEMENT!" Chris exclaimed excitedly.

"We finally have enough campers to start the season! I think we are all VERY excited!" He announced, waving his arms.

"From drama, to romance, to friendship and rivalry, Total Drama will knock your socks off!" He added.

"22 wacky teens will go head to head to win a small fortune, and you don't want to miss out!" He grinned.

"Make sure to catch the first episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" He announced.

 **Yes, we finally have enough OCs to begin our adventure! I really hope you have a ball reading this, as it is my biggest project yet! In no particular order, here are the cast:**

 **Females:**

 **Katrielle Dublin (JustTheClassicalGirl)**

 **Kehlani Lamar (yeezynight14)**

 **Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)**

 **Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)**

 **Paige Williams (Checkmate King)**

 **Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)**

 **Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)**

 **Tiara Noemi (luluthefox)**

 **Pearl Carpenter (Michaelfang9)**

 **Jane Matthews (Eternos137)**

 **Penny Peterson (Beastboycoolman15)**

 **Males:**

 **Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)**

 **Ferrian Brightsteel (Ferrian Brightsteel)**

 **Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)**

 **Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)**

 **Christian Harper (GirlPower54 2.0)**

 **Eli St Claire (luxotter)**

 **Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)**

 **Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)**

 **Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)**

 **Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)**

 **Hunter Cooper (theawesomedragonhunter)**

 **Yeah! That's our cast! It'll be an absolute blast writing this, I can tell! Thanks to everyone who submitted an app, and apologies if you didn't get in! I'll be seeing you guys on the first chapter! PEACE!**


	4. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)

**First chapter everyone! I hope you're all as excited as I am! WOO!**

The sky was clear and the birds were chirping. The only out of place thing was the shoddy looking dock.

"YO!"

Chris McLean had popped out from underneath the camera.

"I'm Chris McLean, bringing you the hottest new reality TV show right now!" He announced.

"Here's the deal. 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks at this crummy summer camp," He began, walking along the dock.

"They will compete in challenges and face the judgement of each other." He grinned.

"Each week, a team will either win a reward or watch one of their members walk the dock of shame!" He chuckled.

"Then they'll take a ride on the loser boat and head home! Simple, right?" He smiled evilly.

"Their fates will be judged right here," He said, pointing at the campfire.

"Where all but one camper will receive a marshmallow!" He said, popping one in his mouth.

"The last camper standing will win cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune!" He chuckled, holding up a box of treasure.

"Who will win? Who will perish? Find out now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" He announced.

 **INTRO:**

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

*The camera flies past Chris, knocking him over.*

 _You guys are on my mind,_

*The camera flies into a river and shows Tiara splashing about.*

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

*Off screen, Pearl falls in and underwater-screams at the water and the sight of Tiara.*

 _and now I think the answer's plain to see,_

*The camera moves up revealing that a hysterical Paige on a surfboard had pushed her.*

 _I wanna be famous!_

*Paige looks up in shock as she sees Nic riding an eagle. The eagle crash lands right into Jane and Clayton.*

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

*Alex and Darren are doing a boat race, unaware of the waterfall. They both fall down.*

 _Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

*Hunter is cycling personalities on a broken log and Kat is watching closely. Hunter slips and falls."

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,_

*Kev exits the confessional, making sure no one's around. He quickly hides."

 _I'll get there one day,_

*Chef is cooking something disgusting. Griff claps his hands excitedly, but Penny is sick off screen.*

 _'cause I wanna be_

*Christian and Ferrian are arm wrestling. Ferrian's mechanical arm smashes Christian's into the table.*

 _famous!_

*Bia and Lani are sitting outside together, smoking.*

 _Na, na, nananana, nananananana, nananananana!_

*Eli is practising a speech in a mirror.*

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

*Dana is alone on the dock drawing and making things.*

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

*All the campers are sitting round the campfire.*

 _Whistling..._

*Drew and ViVi lean into each other, whispering things. Arty, who's behind them, collapses onto them, sleeping.*

*Zoom out*

"Now that you're all comfortable, let's meet our 22 campers!" Chris said, his arms as if he were presenting something.

A boat pulled up, and off stepped a stereotypical tough guy, with a leather jacket and spiked up black hair. He had a VERY muscular build.

"H-hey, Christian!" Chris said, looking intimidated.

"Yo, Chris!" Christian greeted. "Why do you look so scared?" He asked in a kind tone.

"N-nothing, nothing. This way please!" Chris said, gesturing to the end of the dock.

Christian shrugged and put his luggage down by the end of the dock.

"Lucky number two is next! We have..." Chris began.

"PENNY PETERSON!" Replied a snobby girl in a princess costume who had just stepped off the boat.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Penny greeted sickly, doing a curtsy.

"Yo, Penny! How are you doing?" Chris replied.

"DON'T ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT!" Penny snapped.

Penny started to walk to the end of the dock and she put her luggage next to Christian's.

Christian and Chris exchanged looks of cringe.

Another boat pulled up. A girl reading a book stepped off.

"Bia! How you doing?" Chris greeted.

"None of your *BLEEP* business!" Bia spat, going back to her book.

"Woah, careful! This international television!" Chris explained, panicked.

"Does it look like I give a *BLEEP*?" Bia asked angrily.

Bia stomped over to the edge of the dock where a surprised Christian and a disgusted Penny watched her.

"Whet the *BLEEP* are you two *BLEEP* looking at?" Bia asked them as they backed away.

Thankfully, another boat pulled up. A dark skinned boy with curly black hair and a notepad stepped off.

"Dana! Welcome to the show!" Chris waved.

"I prefer Junior." Dana said quietly.

"You what? Speak up, Dana!" Chris asked, cupping his hand to his ear.

"J-Junior." Dana said again, even quieter.

"Eh. Just go to the end of the dock." Chris pointed.

Dana walked over, obviously uncomfortable.

"Hey there, Dana!" Christian smiled.

Dana didn't even bother to correct him, he just gave a small wave. He began to draw the ocean.

"Sheesh, that kid is- Hey there, Clayton!" Chris waved, noticing Clayton was standing behind him.

"Hey there!" Clayton said simply, waving.

"Did you get rid of that demon?" Chris asked, concerned.

"Yes." Clayton said flatly.

"I'm not convinced. Just go stand over there." Chris advised.

Clayton made his way to the others and stood a couple feet away from them.

"What the *BLEEP* is that kid's problem?" Bia said to an annoyed Penny.

Another boat came along, sporting a very energetic girl. When it pulled up, she did a frontflip off.

"Alex! Nice flip!" Chris complemented.

"Thanks. I've been practising!" Alex grinned, brushing back her short brown hair.

"Well, at least there's someone I'm willing to talk with! Go stand over there!" Chris gestured.

Alex jogged over to the end where the others were. "WHEW! TOTAL DRAMA!" She yelled.

Noticing every one else's looks, she stopped and hung her head.

Another boat came along, but no one got out.

"Hm... that's weird..." Chris said, scratching his chin.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the water, grabbing Dana's leg.

"HELP!" He yelled as it pulled him into the water.

"HAHA! You've been attacked by a NIC SHARK!" Nic yelled as Dana splashed about.

"OH! It's only Nic!" Chris laughed.

A soggy Dana clambered back on to the dock, followed by a boy with a crazed face and brown spiky hair.

"Nic always prospers!" Nic screamed.

"Hm. Strange kid." Alex contemplated.

Another boat came and off a boy stepped. He was an absolute giant with a mechanical arm!

Penny even screamed at the sight off him.

"Ferrian! Good to see ya!" Chris said, admiring his mechanical arm and eye.

"Nice to see you too, man! Don't worry, I set my arm to have my normal strength!" Ferrian laughed.

"You must be like the tallest guys ever!" Christian admired.

"Nah, he was at least two feet taller than me." Ferrian shrugged to the amazement of everyone.

Ferrian put his luggage down next to everyone's and let Nic check out his arm.

"Hey there, Chris!" A lean but tall boy with crazed blonde hair waved. He had just stepped off another boat.

"Yo, Darren! What's poppin'?" Chris asked, as he gave Darren a high-five.

"I'm syked to be here!" Darren smiled. His head turned to Ferrian and like many others, he was amazed.

"Good stuff! You can go stand at the end!" Chris pointed.

Darren twirled his basketball on his finger as he walked over to the end of the dock.

When the next boat turned up, most boys turned their heads as a beautiful girl with long blonde hair stepped off.

"Welcome, Paige!" Chris said, his eyes wide.

"Nice to meet you, Chris." Paige smirked as she strolled past him to the end of the dock.

Everyone was silent as Paige put down her luggage. "This is going to be easy..." She muttered.

A boat came into the distance. A girl with long, immaculate red hair and a yellow t-shirt stood on it.

When the boat pulled up, she nearly puked.

"Pearl! What's wrong?" Chris asked, concerned.

"LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" She screamed. "Bugs are everywhere and those boards aren't equal!" She pointed at the dock.

"Well, they weren't lying about her OCD... and her germophobia." Chris said, watching her being pushed off by the driver.

"I am not staying here!" She said angrily.

"Yes you are, you signed up for it!" Chris said, showing some papers.

Pearl grabbed them and straightened them before giving them back to Chris.

"Just... go to the end of the dock." Chris said, annoyed.

Pearl looked terrified as she slowly waddled over to the end of the dock.

A tall boy with flat brown hair and slight stubble came next.

"Griff! My dawg!" Chris waved.

"Yay! I'm here! It's going to be great!" He said excitedly.

"Really?" Chris smirked.

"Yes! I know it is! HEY EVERYONE!" Griff called.

"Uh... hey." Christian and and Darren said in unison.

Griff skipped over to the end of the dock and put down his luggage.

He also went round saying hi to everyone, making Bia swear more.

The next boat pulled up, carrying a boy with slightly spiky brown hair and a red and blue striped t-shirt.

"Hunter! Great to meet you!" Chris grinned.

Hunter stepped off the boat finally. "Hey Chris... did you get my message?" He whispered.

"I got you covered, dude!" Chris held his thumbs up.

"Good, because-" Hunter looked to the dock and saw Ferrian and his hairstyle seemed to... change?

"Yo guys! It's Leo here! This place is Wicked!" Hunter said to the others in a childish voice.

"I thought your name was Hunter." Alex asked, concerned.

"No, it's totally Leo. Also, you're looking a bit itchy there!" Leo giggled.

Alex saw that her back was covered in white powder. "What was that for?" She asked.

Suddenly, his hairstyle went back to normal. Realising what he did, Hunter tried to save the situation.

"Uh, just, raising our spirits!" Hunter fake-smiled, but Alex wasn't convinced.

"Wow! You're crazy like me!" Nic whooped.

Another boat came into view, and on the top it had a bed. In it was a girl with long brown hair and a leather jacket.

"Arty! Wassup?" Chris called.

Arty was still asleep.

"ARTY!" Chris yelled.

This startled Arty so much the she fell off the boat a fell into the water. "W-what?" She asked, swimming in place.

"The show?" Chris explained.

"Oh, right." Arty said, clambering up.

She walked over to the end and collapsed in the pile of luggage.

Yep, she was asleep again. Most of the campers giggled.

The next boat sported a girl with a pixie cut of many colours. Her clothes were all black.

"Our goth girl! Jane, how are you?" Chris called.

"I'm fine, thank you Chris!" She said politely.

"Hm. Different to what I expected." Chris commented.

Jane laughed at this as she started to make her way to the end of the dock.

She put her luggage on top of Arty and stood next to Clayton.

Clayton wanted to step away, until he felt kind of comfortable around her.

After the next boat had arrived, a boy with short blonde hair and a black suit stepped off.

"My political man Eli!" Chris greeted.

"Chris McLean. Pleasure." Eli greeted formally. He walked over to the end.

"Hey, you did that speech that one time!" Ferrian said, impressed.

Eli looked annoyed. "I've done many speeches, so I don't know what "That one time" is!" He spat.

Ferrian hung his head.

The next boat carried a girl with messy black hair and a short crop dress.

"Tiara! Why don't you come down?" Chris waved.

"I will, but not there. The water looks so clean!" She said, and before Chris could do anything, Tiara was in it.

"TIARA! Come on!" Chris said, annoyed.

"But I love water! Especially rain! Ooh, it looks like it's about to!" She said, looking at the clear sky.

"What rubbish!" Pearl said, annoyed. "Also, get out of there! That water is polluted!" She yelled.

"No thanks! But I appreciate the offer!" Tiara said, making most campers laugh.

Off the next boat came the next girl and she had very short black hair and all red clothing.

"Lani! Glad you could make it!" Chris grinned.

Lani took a puff of a cigarette. "Me too. With the police guys chasing after me, I'm glad to be on an island." She said flatly.

"You're a criminal? ME TOO! I think..." Nic said, observing her smoking.

"Eh. This place looks boring anyway." She said, chucking her cig into the ocean.

She walked over to the end and placed her luggage down, not talking to anyone.

"Hm... criminal, ey?" Chris muttered.

The next camper was a very handsome man with dark windswept hair, a muscular build and a white t-shirt with a skull on it.

"Drew! Looking good, man!" Chris complimented.

"Thanks, dude. Glad to be here." He said. He noticed that all the girls were looking at him, and he gave a wink.

"Easy show, easy life." He said to himself as he made his way towards the end.

Another boat pulled up, sporting a boy in a multicoloured hoodie. He stepped off and didn't really look around.

"Kev! Big K! How are you?" Chris asked.

"I-I'm fine, thank you Chris!" Kev said, without looking him in the eye.

"Well, if you're sure, you can go and stand by the end of the dock!" Chris grinned.

Kev slowly walked over, and, like Clayton, stood away from everyone else. Even when Dana perked up to say "Hi" Kev didn't move.

"Our second to last camper is..." Chris presented. Off the next boat, a girl with long black hair and black punk clothes stepped.

"ViVi Venom! Ha ha! Howzit going?" Chris grinned.

"Radical, Chris!" ViVi said, playing a riff on her electric guitar.

"Heheh! Go and join the others!" Chris instructed.

"WOO! ViVi Venom is here!" She yelled, going over the top with a guitar solo. Most people plugged their fingers in their ears.

"Keep it down, punk!" Eli shouted.

"Zip it, wise-guy!" ViVi retorted.

She put her luggage down and waited there, a moody look on her face.

Finally, the last camper arrived. She had a black pony-tail and a Sherlock Holmes looking coat.

"Finally, our detective, Kat!" Chris announced.

"Wow, this place looks awesome!" She giggled.

Chris sighed. "Looks like we got another bubbly one..." He moaned.

"Wow, everyone looks so nice! Hi everyone!" She waved.

"Hi there Kat!" Griff waved back.

"Have we got everyone? Good." Chris asked. "Photo time!"

Chris quickly snapped a photo, and many of the shy people tried to leap behind others.

"Great. Now come with me, I'll get you started on the lay of the land!" He grinned.

"I can tell this is going to be REALLY fun." Clayton said sarcastically.

"I know, right? This place and these people? VERY fun." Jane joined in, making Clayton blush.

Chris brought them over to the campfire and smiled. "Team time!"

"Cool. It's gonna be fun!" Alex said, smiling.

"Let's start with team one..." Chris started.

"Pearl,"

"Darren,"

"Hunter,

"Nic,"

"Jane,"

"Clayton,"

"Tiara,"

"Bia,"

"Drew,"

"Christian,"

"and ViVi!" Chris announced.

"You will be known as the Screaming Gophers!" Chris said, throwing a flag to Pearl.

"EW! Don't give me it!" She said, throwing the dirty flag away.

"That leaves..." Chris began.

"Kat,"

"Arty,"

"Alex,"

"Dana,"

"Griff,"

"Kev,"

"Lani,"

"Paige,"

"Penny,"

"Ferrian,"

"and Eli!" Chris announced.

"You will be known as the Killer Bass!" He said, chucking a flag at Dana.

It nearly knocked him off his feet. "M-my name's Junior, by the way." He whispered. No one heard him.

"If you have anything to say, then do it in our confessional booth!" Chris gestured.

 **Confessional: The Big Reveal!**

"It's great for telling off camera secrets!" Chris explained from in the booth.

 **End.**

 **Confessional: I'm excited, aren't you?**

"This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!" Griff squealed.

 **End.**

 **Confessional: Scary issues are... scary.**

"I wonder how I'll cope... with my problem." Hunter shrugged.

 **End.**

 **Confessional: Rain is coming.**

Tiara looked outside and saw drips of rain. "I tried to warn them... but I love the rain!" She said happily.

 **End.**

Chris felt raindrops on his face. "Over there are the cabins!" He pointed.

"You better get there quick, because Tiara was right!" He laughed.

"Gophers in the east, Bass in the west!" He added.

 **Killer Bass: Boys Side (Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Eli, Kev)**

Kev opened the Killer Bass boys side and shuddered at the bunk beds.

"What a mess..." He muttered.

 **Confessional: Socialising? Gross!**

"I'm not very comfortable with bunk beds..." Kev muttered.

 **End.**

"It looks a mess..." Ferrian observed.

Dana nodded, not wanting to talk.

"C'mon, guys! Think better!" Griff smiled, patting Dana on the back.

Eli looked around at his teammates, annoyed.

 **Confessional: Shy guys, robots, optimists, oh my!**

"Do I really have to share a room with those guys?" Eli squirmed.

 **End.**

"We should d-do sleeping arrangements." Dana said quietly.

"Good idea, little buddy!" Griff smiled, bouncing along and taking the top bunk by the window.

Ferrian shrugged and took the bed underneath Griff's. "I can't fit... I'm too tall!" He stated.

"Fine." Eli spat, taking the middle most bottom bunk.

Kev and Dana awkwardly exchanged looks.

"I'll take this one." Kev said, feeling sorry for Dana. He took Eli's top bunk.

Dana had a bed to himself, so he took the top bunk.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Griff smiled.

 **Screaming Gophers: Girls Side (Bia, Pearl, Jane, Tiara, ViVi)**

"What the *BLEEP* is up with this?" Bia observed.

"Now, now, Bia. There's no reason to get angry." Tiara said.

Bia tackled her to the ground. "What did you say? Huh?" She said angrily.

 **Confessional: The bookworm without a heart!**

"If that Tiara or ANYONE tries to argue with me again..." Bia said, reading her book.

 **End.**

ViVi pulled Bia away while Jane helped Tiara up.

"Get off me you *BLEEP*!" Bia shouted at ViVi.

Pearl looked shocked with the state of the room.

 **Confessional: GERMS!**

"Why, God! WHY!" Pearl shouted, crying.

 **End.**

Tiara backed away and took the top bunk closest to the window.

Fearing for Tiara's safety, Jane took the one below.

ViVi let go. "DON'T. DO. THAT. AGAIN!" Bia shouted at her, taking the one closest to the wall.

ViVi and Pearl exchanged looks. Pearl took the middle top and ViVi took the middle bottom.

 **Killer Bass: Girls Side (Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny)**

"A lady should NOT be treated like this!" Penny screamed.

"Sheesh, keep it down!" Paige said, annoyed. She looked around.

 **Confessional: Smarts win. Always.**

"Judging by everyone else here, I seem to be the smartest, as I always am." Paige said smugly.

 **End.**

Arty couldn't control herself, as she immediately slumped in the bed closest to the wall.

"Hey, I was going to pick that!" Alex moaned.

Immediately, a smug Lani took the one above and smiled viciously at Alex.

"Nevermind..." She stuttered.

 **Confessional: I didn't like Mean Girls.**

"That Lani seems quite scary..." Alex said, scratching the back of her head.

 **End.**

Alex picked the bottom bunk next to it.

"I want to be next to the window." Pearl snapped, taking the window top bunk.

"She seems odd... another mystery!" Kat muttered, taking the one under Pearl.

Penny, annoyed that she was last, picked the one above Alex.

 **Screaming Gophers: Boys Side (Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Hunter, Drew)**

"WOOHOO!" Nic screamed, rushing inside. He clambered onto the window top bunk.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

 **Confessional: Being crazy... Good or Bad?**

"That guy's crazier than me, and I have MPD!" Hunter said, before covering his mouth. Oops.

 **End.**

"I guess I'll take this one..." Hunter moaned, taking the one below Nic.

"Why is this place so shoddy?" Christian asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. I just randomly signed up." Drew admitted.

"I signed up for my strength!" Darren said, taking the top closest to the wall.

"I signed up... I'm not sure, but I summoned a demon!" Clayton said.

Christian looked shocked.

 **Confessional: Be gone, foul demon!**

"A DEMON? That guy is creepy..." Christian said.

"Also, while I'm here... actually, no. I won't tell you." He considered.

 **End.**

"I'm safer next to Darren, thanks!" Christian said, picking the one underneath Darren's.

"I'll take bottom." Drew said, taking the bottom middle, leaving Clayton with top.

"What do you think the first challenge is going to be?" Clayton asked.

"It can't be anything hard, right?" Darren asked.

Soon enough, the campers were in their swimming costumes looking down an 1000 foot cliff.

"Are you *BLEEP* kidding me?" Bia said.

 **SG: Christian, Bia, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.**

 **KB: Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Eli, Kev.**

 **Elimination Order: N/A**

 **Females:**

 **Katrielle Dublin (JustTheClassicalGirl)**

 **Kehlani Lamar (yeezynight14)**

 **Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)**

 **Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)**

 **Paige Williams (Checkmate King)**

 **Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)**

 **Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)**

 **Tiara Noemi (luluthefox)**

 **Pearl Carpenter (Michaelfang9)**

 **Jane Matthews (Eternos137)**

 **Penny Peterson (Beastboycoolman15)**

 **Males:**

 **Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)**

 **Ferrian Brightsteel (Ferrian Brightsteel)**

 **Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)**

 **Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)**

 **Christian Harper (GirlPower54 2.0)**

 **Eli St Claire (luxotter)**

 **Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)**

 **Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)**

 **Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)**

 **Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)**

 **Hunter Cooper (theawesomedragonhunter)**

 **What do you think so far? Please, I'm all up for criticism, so leave your reviews! I really put my soul into this one, so please, enjoy it all you can! I'll see you in the next episode! PEACE!**


	5. Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers (Part 2)

**Sorry 'bout the delay, writer's block is awful! OH NO! I have to eliminate someone? But all the OCs are so good! Yes, I have to eliminate someone, but I promise that I will include them (and everyone else) in at least one other season. Please enjoy!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris's voice said, off-screen.

A montage started playing.

"22 campers signed up to spend 8 weeks at this crummy old summer camp!"

"They have to face each other in challenges and battle the judgement from everyone else!"

"They got to their rooms and speculated the first challenge..."

"Which is definitely not what they expected!"

"Who will succeed? Who will peri- uh, fail!"

Chris came into view.

"Find out now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

 **INTRO:**

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

*The camera flies past Chris, knocking him over.*

 _You guys are on my mind,_

*The camera flies into a river and shows Tiara splashing about.*

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

*Off screen, Pearl falls in and underwater-screams at the water and the sight of Tiara.*

 _and now I think the answer's plain to see,_

*The camera moves up revealing that a hysterical Paige on a surfboard pushed her.*

 _I wanna be famous!_

*Paige looks up in shock as she sees Nic riding an eagle. The eagle crash lands right into Jane and Clayton.*

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

*Alex and Darren are doing a boat race, unaware of the waterfall. They both fall down.*

 _Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

*Hunter is cycling personalities on a broken log and Kat is watching closely. Hunter slips and falls."

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,_

*Kev exits the confessional, making sure no one's around. He quickly hides."

 _I'll get there one day,_

*Chef is cooking something disgusting. Griff claps his hands excitedly, but Penny is sick off screen.*

 _'cause I wanna be_

*Christian and Ferrian are arm wrestling. Ferrian's mechanical arm smashes Christian's into the table.*

 _famous!_

*Bia and Lani are sitting outside together, smoking.*

 _Na, na, nananana, nananananana, nananananana!_

*Eli is practising a speech in a mirror.*

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

*Dana is alone on the dock drawing and making things.*

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

*All the campers are sitting round the campfire.*

 _Whistling..._

*Drew and ViVi lean into each other, whispering things. Arty, who's behind them, collapses onto them, sleeping.*

*Zoom out*

"We have to jump down THERE?" Christian exclaimed, looking down at the water.

"Well done, genius." Eli said sarcastically.

"Zip the lip, knucklehead!" Christian said angrily.

Eli backed off, his face holding the same shock as the other campers.

Darren narrowed his eyes.

 **Confessional: Personality change?**

"I swear Christian used to be nicer..." Darren explained.

"I'm not nice! I'm tougher than you are! Call me nice and I'll slit your throat!" Christian said angrily.

"Since I'm not nice, I might reveal my secret... soon. Yeah, soon." He said, trying to be mean but failing.

 **End.**

"The rules are simple!" Chris grinned.

"Lemme guess... we jump down there?" Lani giggled.

"Yes, but if you keep talking I'll push you down!" Chris said, annoyed.

Lani tried to retort but ViVi held her back, that being her job now.

"There are two main sections there, the inner and outer ring," He began.

"The outer ring we loaded with MAN EATING SHARKS!" Chris chuckled.

Penny's eyes widened. "You can't expect me to do that! I'm a lady!" She snorted.

"Yet, there are girls like Alex on the show who are much better at most things than you are!" Darren laughed.

Alex's cheeks turned red.

Before Penny could respond, Chris interrupted her.

"The inner circle is completely shark free! We think..." Chris explained.

"So, unless we have a death wish, we jump for the inner circle?" Jane asked.

"Correct-a-mundo!" Chris grinned.

"Hm... I'm considering both." Clayton observed, making Jane laugh.

"That thing is tiny! How the *BLEEP* do you expect us to get in there?" Bia protested.

"You've got to of tested it, right?" Paige added, looking horrified.

"Yep! We got our very own Chef Hatchet to jump down!" Chris reassured.

"OH! Mr. Hatchet! I know him! He served with my father in the war!" Ferrian exclaimed.

Paige's face turned sour.

 **Confessional: Is being a cyborg cheating?**

"Not only does he have a mechanical arm..." Paige began.

"But he is friends with the CO-HOST?" She screamed, annoyed.

 **End.**

"Also, how are we going to deal with my arm?" Ferrian asked.

"Maybe waterproof it?" Kev suggested silently.

Ferrian still looked unsure.

"Hey, Pearly girl? You okay?" Kat asked, looking at the frozen Pearl.

Pearl stayed silent.

"I think she's scared..." Drew said, making all girls near him blush, even Pearl.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" Hunter exclaimed, making everyone jump.

Dana looked utterly confused, as he was next to Hunter.

"KAI WANNA BE THE FIRST TO JUMP! If that's okay, that is!" Hunter said, ignoring the looks of confusion from the others.

 **Confessional: Hunter, Leo or Kai?**

"Hunter let it slip that he had MPD last time..." This "Kai" shrugged.

"So it's now up to US to not let him tell anyone! The stupid kid..." He chuckled.

 **End.**

"Looks like you're too late." Griff said, pointing down at the water.

The crew looked down to see that Tiara and Nic were already in the water.

"Hi! Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves!" Tiara called.

"It just looked so FUN! Can I go again? PLEASE?" Nic called rapidly.

"Okay... well, that's two points already for the Screaming Gophers!" Chris said awkwardly.

"Since they already jumped, how about the Gophers go first?" Chris suggested.

Before anyone could say yes, Arty woke up from her usual slumber.

"Mathematically, that drop should kill us. Even the water won't save us, as it's the fall that kills you..." She explained.

Yep, she fell asleep again, leaving everyone shocked at her knowledge.

"So, who's first, other than Hunter?" ViVi asked.

"The name's Kai! WOOHOO!" "Kai" yelled, jumping off the cliff doing somersaults.

He landed on his stomach in the ring, giving the Gophers another point.

"How about the emos go next?" Darren suggested, smirking.

"All part of my plan..." He muttered.

"What? NO!" Jane retorted.

Before she could continue, Clayton grabbed her hand and they both jumped.

Darren grimaced.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Jane called in mid-air.

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW! MAYBE I WAS POSSESSED?" Clayton called back.

The both missed the ring, being surrounded by sharks.

"Uh oh..." Jane muttered.

"I'm coming!" Drew said, trying to be heroic to impress.

He jumped off and landed in the ring, scoring the Gophers another point.

"Kai" and Drew swam over to the two emos and started to try to beat the sharks away.

Before the could, a shark rushed by, carrying a cheering Nic.

To the surprise of Clayton and Jane, he picked them up and put them on the shark.

"See? Isn't it fun?" He asked, laughing at their horrified faces.

"If you're so confident, why don't YOU go next, Darren?" Christian suggested.

"With pleasure!" Darren smirked, doing a perfect dive.

Being a jock, he landed in the ring perfectly, scoring them their fifth point.

"If YOU'RE so-" ViVi began, but Christian ignored her, jumping.

He landed in the muddle, giving the Gophers another point.

"Guess we're going together!" ViVi said to Bia.

"Don't talk to me, punk girl!" Bia spat.

ViVi looked ready to punch her.

 **Confessional: Violence isn't the only option, but it's the best!**

"Ooh, I'm ready to give that girl a black eye!" ViVi exclaimed angrily.

 **End.**

ViVi jumped, but completely missed. She landed on top of the shark carrying Nic, Clayton and Jane.

The shark whined as it somehow rubbed it's nose, toppling all four of them down.

"OW! *BLEEP*!" ViVi yelled, rubbing the part she landed on.

Bia looked at the frozen stiff Pearl.

"If we lose, you are SO *BLEEP* gone!" Bia said sourly, jumping off.

As she was distracted, she mistimed her jump, landing in the outer ring.

"*BLEEP*" Bia yelled over and over and over.

"Well, Pearl doesn't look like jumping anytime soon," Chris giggled.

"That means she has to wear this chicken hat!" He laughed, placing a chicken hat on her head.

Pearl unfroze to scream at the chicken hat.

"THAT IS SO POORLY MADE! Are there bugs in this?" She screamed, trying to take it off.

It wouldn't budge.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She cried.

"Heh. I knew you wouldn't like it, so I used superglue!" Chris said, in hysterics.

Pearl screamed, wrestling at the hat. She tripped and fell down the escalator that led up and down the hill.

"Owch! That'll leave a mark!" Ferrian commented.

"That's SIX for the Gophers! Can the Killer Bass top that?" Chris asked rhetorically.

Art snorted awake. "There's a %45.45 recurring chance of us winning." She exclaimed, before going back to her slumber.

"She seems smarter than she seems..." Kat observed.

 **Confessional: Mysteries, mysteries!**

"There are so many weird people on this island, and I wanna investigate!" Kat explained.

"Why is Arty so tired? Why are Kev and Dana so quiet? Why does Hunter keep on acting weird? SO FUN!" She listed.

 **End.**

"Before I jump, can't I eat? We haven't eaten." Penny asked.

"Yeah... if it weren't for that mini rainstorm, you would've!" Chris explained.

Kat gasped. "Tiara was right about that! Apparently she predicted rain!" Kat said excitedly.

"Anyways, we only got a half hour. GO!" Chris instructed.

"YAY! I'm sure we'll all do brilliant! I'll go first!" Griff said excitedly.

He jumped and landed in the middle of the circle, positively beaming.

"Who's next?" Ferrian asked.

Everyone took a step back, other than Arty, who was asleep.

"I guess sleepy girl is!" Alex grinned.

Alex and Ferrian lifted Arty up from each side and chucked her off the cliff.

"Huh? WHA? AAAAAH!" Arty screamed, waking up.

Their aim was way off, and she landed completely outside of the circle.

She splashed around frantically, looking on the verge of passing out.

"Oh, shoot! I'm coming!" Alex said, feeling guilty.

She was mainly aiming for Arty and also missed the circle.

With her strength, she heaved Arty onto her back and swam to the middle.

"You okay?" She asked.

Who could've guessed that she fell asleep again?

"Look, guys, I'm sure you can understand, but I'm not jumping." Ferrian sighed.

"Why not? You scared?" Paige asked, not intimidated by his height.

"No, in case you haven't realised I'm made of metal!" Ferrian explained.

"Oh really? We didn't realise." Lani smirked, making everyone laugh.

"Look, the answer is no. If you don't mind, I'll get the hat..." He began.

Before he could leave, Dana stepped in front of him.

Even though the small boy didn't even compare to the giant...

There was something... intimidating about his silence.

"Uh, kid? You okay?" Ferrian asked, nervous.

Dana narrowed his eyes.

"OKAY! Fine, I'll jump!" Ferrian said defensively.

 **Confessional: The silent treatment.**

"That kid... can be scary when he wants." Ferrian shrugged.

Except half of his body couldn't fit in the booth, so he was at an awkward angle.

 **End.**

Ferrian jumped, landing in the circle. His arm and eye suddenly rendered useless.

"G-great work, Junior!" Kev said, making Dana smile for the first time.

"Hm... the two of them seem too silent..." Kat muttered.

She unknowingly slipped off the cliff without anyone noticing.

She screamed, falling off target. Luckily, she didn't turn out to be shark food.

"If you don't mind me saying, I suggest we get on with it." Paige said.

"How about I go?" Lani smirked, taking a puff of her cigarette.

Paige nodded "sweetly" and gestured her to jump.

Lani threw her cigarette on the ground and jumped, landing inside the circle.

"Whoever finds this hard should leave the competition right now." She shrugged.

"How 'bout we do it together, eh?" Kev suggested to Dana, the only other person he seemed to understand so far.

Dana nodded and smiled, as the two prepared to jump.

They sprung off the cliff and both landed in the circle, making the scores so far 6-5.

"You can do it guys! We only need one more to tie, two to win!" Griff called.

Paige rolled her eyes. "If I have to..." She spat to no one in particular.

Unlike Paige, Eli and Penny didn't seem as confident in jumping.

Paige mistimed her jump and just missed the circle.

"DAMMI-I mean, bad luck, am I right?" She shrugged to her teammates. They nodded with sympathy.

 **Confessional: It's all about trust... and backstabs.**

"They seem to trust me so far... a good start." Paige grinned.

"As soon as a merge hits, they won't know what's coming!" She laughed.

 **End.**

"I'm sorry, but no way am I doing that! Women shouldn't do that!" Penny scowled.

"It would totally mess up my figure! I don't trust anyone on this show, even Chris." Eli muttered.

"Two quitters? Well, you two BOTH get chicken hats!" Chris smirked.

They both scowled when they got the hats.

"With a score of 6-5, GOPHERS WIN!" Chris called through a megaphone.

The Screaming Gophers cheered, whereas the Killer Bass looked shocked.

"But I thought we had thr- wait... THEY DIDN'T JUMP!" Alex yelled.

"They are SO gone!" Lani shouted.

"The first part of the challenge!" Chris added.

The Gophers stopped cheering.

"What do you mean by THAT?" ViVi called.

"I mean, there's another part. DUH!" Chris mocked.

Hunter suddenly seemed to snap again. "You have got to be joking!" He said in a Mexican accent.

The others in the water stared at him.

"What are you looking at, you knuckleheads? Can't you see what's going on?" Hunter added.

"I'm Isaac. If you haven't realised already, Hunter has-" "Isaac" Began.

Kat suddenly put her hand over Isaac's mouth.

"He is REALLY good at stereotype impressions, am I right or am I right?" Kat saved.

The confusion was cut short by a foghorn.

"Hop on the boat, campers!" Chris said on a boat, this one carrying "The Chickens".

 **Confessional: Detective Kat is on a roll!**

"My first mission. Status: Completed!" She squealed.

"Hunter probably has MPD, caused by different triggers." She began.

"This "Isaac" May of been because of Chris' announcement. SO EXCITING!" She whispered.

 **End.**

The drenched campers climbed on to the boat, Arty being carried by Darren.

"The second part of the challenge is simple!" Chris began.

"For every number of points, you get a crate." He grinned.

"In each crate are supplies to build a wicked hot tub!" Chris cheered.

Griff jumped up and down. "I LOVE HOT TUBS!" He yelled.

"Since the Gophers won, they get wheelbarrows to help them carry the crates." Chris gestured.

"The Bass however, have to carry theirs. Yet, they have less crates to carry." Chris gestured again.

"Great. So our points go against us?" Paige said angrily.

"We also have an Arty to carry. Even more work." Ferrian added, for some reason searching through scrap.

He pulled out some metal and wires and started doing work on his arm and eye.

"No way are you going to be able to-" Drew began.

He was cut off by Jane and Clayton's gasps. His arm and eye were working fine.

"I've had LOT'S of practice, oh boy!" Ferrian grinned.

"WE'RE HERE!" Nic said, leaping from the boat face first into the sand.

"If we don't *BLEEP* win, Pearl is GONE." Bia shouted, not even hiding her grudge.

"Don't say that! I mean, too right!" Christian said, trying to look tougher.

"Dude. Stop trying to be strong and stuff. Fun fact, it ain't working." ViVI mocked Christian.

Tiara picked up a crate and plopped it on a wheelbarrow. "C'mon, guys! Let's get moving!" She cheered.

The Gophers swiftly hopped off the boat, followed by the Bass.

"Hey? Why did you stop me?" Isaac asked Kat, annoyed.

"Because you shouldn't let your teammates know!" Kat replied.

Hunter seemed to whirr back into action.

"Oh god! Thank's so much for helping me out there!" Hunter thanked, sighing.

"Don't worry about it! All in a detective's work!" She said proudly.

"Yeah, Isaac's the worst one of the bunch." Hunter said, nonchalantly.

"There's more?" Kat asked, surprised.

"Yeah, tons more." Hunter replied.

"OI! Get moving!" Alex called to them.

It turns out they had been standing by the boat, and the teams were getting the crates ready.

 **Screaming Gophers:** **(Christian, Bia, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.)**

"Alright, strongest on the 'barrows. Bia, Christian, Drew, Tiara, ViVi and me." Darren instructed.

"Yessir! I mean, don't boss me around like that!" Christian said, picking up a crate and a wheelbarrow.

Seeing Bia's slight struggle, ViVi rolled her eyes and helped her with her crate.

"Don't *BLEEP* help me! I don't need *BLEEP* help!" Bia shouted.

"Fine." ViVi smirked, letting Bia's crate fall to the floor.

 **Confessional: PUNK!**

"THAT PUNK! *BLEEP* *BLEEP*..." Bia yelled, throwing her book at the wall.

 **End.**

 **Killer Bass: (Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Eli, Kev.)**

"Darren's got the right idea. Ferrian, Lani, Eli, Kat and me on crates." Alex instructed.

"Um, no thanks." Eli said, adjusting his chicken hat.

"Why not, Mr. Politician?" Lani scowled.

"I don't want any splinters. Let alone be instructed by Lolo Jones over here." Eli chuckled.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HER!" Alex shouted.

"Why does everyone on this team have to be so arrogant?" Penny snorted.

"Too right. Plus, they have no sense on telling whether people care! 9 time out of 10, I don't!" Eli laughed.

The whole team nearly lost their minds at this point.

"They probably all have mental disorders!" Penny scoffed.

"I think you're right on that one!" Eli chuckled, pointing at Kev.

Kev looked on the verge of hitting Eli, but Alex got there first.

"OUCH!" Eli said, rubbing his cheek.

"If you EVER insult me, Kev, or anyone else again, you won't hear the last of it!" Alex said, angrily.

"At this rate, I say he won't even hear the next challenge. He'll be too busy being sent home." Paige added.

Penny ran off, screaming.

There was silence among the Bass.

"I suggest we get on with it..." Griff suggested, picking up Eli's crate.

 **Time passes by...**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **(Christian, Bia, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.)**

"We're here and ready to build!" Jane cheered, as the Gophers had reached the campsite.

"Are we? I'm certainly not, let alone actually here! There must be like a million demons inside of me!" Clayton wondered.

Realising he said that out loud, he covered his mouth.

Jane laughed, slightly blushing.

 **Confessional: Emo power!**

"Y'know, Clayton's alright. Sure, he's a little creepy... and anti-social... and-" Jane began.

The camera cut off.

 **End.**

Darren smashed a crate open. "Alright!" He smiled.

"I'm ready to build a 'tub!" ViVi said, rubbing her hands together.

"Well I'm not! Who knows what could've gotten into those crates?" Pearl commented, still struggling with her chicken hat.

"Looks like we gotta build it perfect, otherwise Pearl's gonna freak." Hunter snickered.

The Gophers generally got on well with the hot tub.

Sure, it had it's mishaps, but it was alright.

 **Soon, the Killer Bass arrived. (Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Eli, Kev.)**

The Screaming Gophers were chilling in their newly made hot tub.

"Wow. We must've delayed a lot." Kev said, impressed.

"Well c'mon, guys! We don't have much time!" Paige instructed, pulling open a crate.

"FIVE MINUTES LEFT PEOPLE!" Chris laughed through a megaphone.

"Crap! We need all the help we can this time!" Alex said, glaring at Penny, Eli and Arty.

"Ferrian, can you works something?" Kat asked Ferrian.

"Only with the mechanics. I'm not good with woodwork!" Ferrian replied in a panic.

Though subtle, Dana slightly raised his hand.

"GREAT! Dana on the woodwork, Ferrian on the pipes and the rest of us help out!" Griff said excitedly.

The Killer Bass got to work, and, though they worked quick, their excitement was short lived.

"TIME IS UP!" Chris shouted, mid-way through their building.

Ferrian dropped the pipes, shocked. "I thought we had five minutes?"

"Well, you did, but you spent so much time planning that it's all in vain!" Chis chuckled.

Chris stood over the finished and unfinished one.

"Hm... I think there's a clear winner." Chris observed.

Arty woke up. "The Screaming Gophers, for sure." She estimated.

"HEY!" Chris shouted. "Don't spoil it!"

The Screaming Gophers started cheering and dancing.

"As for the Killer Bass, one of you will be going home!" Chris smirked.

"Hot tub party tonight! Ladies, feel free to come!" Drew announced, causing a blush-fest.

"Dang it..." Lani said, taking a puff from her cigarette.

 **Dinner time!**

"So... who's going home?" Paige asked, slightly smirking.

"Well, I say that Offensive 1 and Offensive 2 are definitely on the block..." Alex said, staring at Eli and Penny.

"Hey! It's not my fault you are all about as ignorant as everyone else in the politics game!" Eli snarled.

Penny tried to smile. "You wouldn't eliminate a lady, would you?"

"They're both as sickening as each other..." Kat scowled.

"Heh. Look at that." Christian observed the other table.

"Fighting like dogs... Ooh, dogs!" Nic commented.

Meanwhile, Ferrian was talking with Chef.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Ferrian!" Chef chuckled.

"Same to you, Mr. Hatchet!" Ferrian grinned.

Paige observed this conversation.

 **Confessional: Cheaters never prosper!**

"For sure, I know I'm not going to be eliminated in a long time..." Paige smirked.

"So, if I'm staying here a bit longer, I might as well teach that "cheater" a lesson!" She grinned evilly.

 **End.**

"Enough small talk, Ferrian! Time for some blood in the water, Bass!" Chris grinned.

The Killer Bass groaned.

 **One camera cut later...**

 **Killer Bass Elimination: (Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Eli, Kev.)**

The campfire was lit, and the 11 Bass were sitting around it.

"Welcome, welcome!" Chris grinned.

"It's time the the first (and your first) elimination ceremony!" He announced.

The Killer Bass groaned again.

"If you'd step into the confessional booth and cast your votes, that'd be swell!" He gestured.

 **Confessional Votes:**

"Hm... I'm not sure who to pick..." Griff said, tapping his chin.

"Eli has been a nuisance from the beginning. Of course I'm voting him." Lani said.

"I r-really think Penny shouldn't of treated me like a disease. I pick her." Kev said, scratching his head.

 **End.**

"Okay, campers. You've all voted!" Chris announced.

"If you receive a marshmallow, you are safe!" He said, readying his marshmallows.

 _Alex..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kat..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dana..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Griff..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lani..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Paige..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Arty..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kev..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ferrian..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Everyone had received a marshmallow but Eli and Penny.

"So, Eli and Penny!" Chris grinned.

They both gulped.

"You were both generally rude, offence and reluctant to help!" Chris explained.

"The final marshmallow goes to..." He said dramatically.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Penny._

"WHAT?" Eli shouted, standing up.

Penny caught her marshmallow and gave a curtsy.

"You can't eliminate me! I'm the smartest guy on the team!" Eli said, annoyed.

"Yet you are also the rudest!" Griff commented.

Eli stomped his foot. "This isn't fair! Brainless and disabled, the lot of you!" He shouted.

"Oh really? Are we, now?" Lani said, cracking her knuckles.

"Sorry, Eli, but it's time to walk the dock of shame!" Chris announced.

Eli started grumbling things as he maid his way over to the loser boat.

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Paige called after him.

Chris watched Eli complain as the boat set sail. He turned around.

"Looks like we've finished up this amazing episode!" He grinned.

"Eli is officially the first camper to leave, and the drama has already started!" He reflected.

"Which Gophers will be bait? Which Bass will get sunk?" He said dramatically.

"Found out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" He waved.

 **SG: Christian, Bia, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.**

 **KB: Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.**

 **Elimination Order: Eli**

 **Females:**

 **Katrielle Dublin (JustTheClassicalGirl)**

 **Kehlani Lamar (yeezynight14)**

 **Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)**

 **Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)**

 **Paige Williams (Checkmate King)**

 **Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)**

 **Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)**

 **Tiara Noemi (luluthefox)**

 **Pearl Carpenter (Michaelfang9)**

 **Jane Matthews (Eternos137)**

 **Penny Peterson (Beastboycoolman15)**

 **Males:**

 **Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)**

 **Ferrian Brightsteel (Ferrian Brightsteel)**

 **Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)**

 **Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)**

 **Christian Harper (GirlPower54 2.0)**

 **Eli St Claire (luxotter)**

 **Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)**

 **Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)**

 **Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)**

 **Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)**

 **Hunter Cooper (theawesomedragonhunter)**

 **Sorry, luxotter! As I said, I found everyone to be very interesting and I cam up with multiple plotlines. Unfortunately, I couldn't find many ways to fit Eli in. So, I decided to make him go out with a bang! You'll see him in a future season, don't worry. Thanks, everyone! See ya!**


	6. Update 1

**Hey guys! Snake here with an update! I have been unbelievably busy these past few weeks, and the story has been delayed a lot. Please keep in mind I am trying to work hard, and I've already written half of it! Hang in there guys! - Snake**


	7. Episode 3: The Big Sleep

**Delayed again? I AM inconvenient! Just been a bit busy. Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris' voice said.

A montage started playing.

"Our 22 campers partook in their first challenge!"

"Diving off an 1,000 foot cliff!"

"Then, they had to simply build a hot tub!"

"The Screaming Gophers came out on top, and the Killer Bass got their guts spilled!"

"Though Penny was rude, offensive and mean, it was our politician Eli who got the boot!"

"Who will sink? Who will stay afloat?"

Chris came into view.

"Find out now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

 **INTRO:**

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

 _*The camera flies past Chris, knocking him over.*_

 _You guys are on my mind,_

 _*The camera flies into a river and shows Tiara splashing about.*_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _*Off screen, Pearl falls in and underwater-screams at the water and the sight of Tiara.*_

 _and now I think the answer's plain to see,_

 _*The camera moves up revealing that a hysterical Paige on a surfboard pushed her.*_

 _I wanna be famous!_

 _*Paige looks up in shock as she sees Nic riding an eagle. The eagle crash lands right into Jane and Clayton.*_

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

 _*Alex and Darren are doing a boat race, unaware of the waterfall. They both fall down.*_

 _Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

 _*Hunter is cycling personalities on a broken log and Kat is watching closely. Hunter slips and falls."_

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,_

 _*Kev exits the confessional, making sure no one's around. He quickly hides."_

 _I'll get there one day,_

 _*Chef is cooking something disgusting. Griff claps his hands excitedly, but Penny is sick off screen.*_

 _'cause I wanna be_

 _*Christian and Ferrian are arm wrestling. Ferrian's mechanical arm smashes Christian's into the table.*_

 _famous!_

 _*Bia and Lani are sitting outside together, smoking.*_

 _Na, na, nananana, nananananana, nananananana!_

 _*Eli is practising a speech in a mirror.*_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 _*Dana is alone on the dock drawing and making things.*_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 _*All the campers are sitting round the campfire.*_

 _Whistling..._

* _Drew and ViVi lean into each other, whispering things. Arty, who's behind them, collapses onto them, sleeping.*_

 _*Zoom out*_

The campers were sleeping peacefully...

Chris walked onto the site, airhorn in hand.

He sniggered as he blew it.

 **Screaming Gophers: Girls Side (Bia, Pearl, Jane, Tiara, ViVi)**

"Who's the *BLEEP* moron who blew that?" Bia screamed, diving out of bed.

"Knock it off, will you, crazy chic?" ViVi retorted.

Bia scowled.

 **Confessional: What's worse?**

"I don't know what's worse, being woken up early..." Bia began.

"Or sharing a room with that *BLEEP*!" She shouted.

 **End.**

"MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris said through a megaphone.

The tired campers filed one by one out of their cabins.

"Any reason you're waking us up so early?.." Arty asked, on the verge of falling asleep.

"It's to summon the spirits, of course!" Clayton yawned.

"Oh yeah! I've heard about that! It needs to be early to-" Jane explained.

The two of them suddenly went into a rapid creepy emo talk.

"Sleepy girl has a point. Why are we here?" Drew questioned.

"It's for your next challenge, of course!" Chris grinned.

"What about breakfast? Still actually haven't seen Mr. Hatchet yet..." Ferrian shrugged.

Paige grimaced.

 **Confessional: You'll get what's coming...**

"If there's someone you don't like, they deserve to be humiliated..." Paige grinned.

"If that's what I have to resort to... then fine." She smirked.

 **End.**

"Oh, you'll get breakfast..." Chris began.

"Right after you finish your 20km run around the lake!" He announced.

The campers stood there shocked, with only Darren and Alex cheering.

"Yeah, VERY funny, McLean!" Christian shouted.

"Also, FYI, it starts now. GO!" Chris said, blowing the airhorn.

The campers were startled and confused, before Kev piped up.

"I think he actually means go..." He suggested.

"Race you there!" Alex called to Darren, as she began running.

"Easy race, easy life!" Darren called back as he started running too.

The campers got to their senses, and they all started running.

"WAHOO!" Nic screamed, doing an anime run.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

 **Confessional: Define "Disgusting", Please?**

"Ugh. Nic is annoying and disgusting." Pearl commented.

"Just like Tiar-AAH!" She screamed, spotting a spider on her shoulder.

 **End.**

Kat eventually caught up with Hunter.

"How's your MPD doing?" She asked.

"SHH!" Hunter gestured.

"OH! Right, sorry. You don't want anyone to know, do you?" She asked.

Hunter shook his head.

"Fine, your call..." Kat muttered.

Griff was skipping in and out the trees.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lani asked.

"Oh, just being me!" He smiled.

"Yes! We should all just be happy!" Penny false smiled.

 **Confessional: Ugh. Friends.**

"If I want to stay in this game any longer, I should start interacting." Penny explained.

"It was a close shave last week, and I WON'T let that happen again!" She glimmered.

 **End.**

Ferrian was running when he came across Dana laying down in a puddle, virtually passing out.

Tiara was next to him, splashing in the water, "YAY! Fun!".

"Are you okay, kid?" Ferrian asked.

Dana didn't respond.

Ferrian sighed as he picked him up with his mechanical arm and started to run while carrying him.

 **Time passed...**

They were in the cafeteria, sitting down.

Darren was celebrating his victory over Alex.

With him on the Screaming Gophers were Christian, Nic, Pearl, Hunter, Tiara, Drew and ViVi.

Alex was shouting questions at him, "I bet you cheated!".

With her on the Killer Bass were Kat, Lani, Paige, Dana, Ferrian and Griff.

"Campers, your time is up!" Chris said through a megaphone.

"Wait a sec... WE WON!" Tiara cheered.

The Screaming Gophers table cheered and the Killer Bass table groaned.

"Not again!" Lani shouted.

"What do you mean you've won?" Chris smirked.

"Duh. We have more people, pea-brain!" ViVi mocked.

"But that was only the first part of the challenge!"

"What?" Most of the campers yelled.

"You better not be starting with the funny business, McLean!" Christian threatened.

"Oh, I am. But I'd like to reward you for completing the run somehow..." Chris muttered.

"Chef, if you would!" Chris announced.

Chef (who had just come out of the kitchen) grinned, unveiling a curtain.

Behind it; the biggest platter of food the campers had ever seen!

"YAAAY!" Griff cheered, being the first one to talk.

 **Confessional: Holy moly!**

"Okay, after 1 month hiding from the police and eating only stale bread, this kinda got me excited." Lani smirked.

"I won't lie. The way that the obviously clean and fresh turkey shined in the light... *sigh*" Pearl reminisced.

 **End.**

Moments passed, and as more and more campers started filing in, the lunch was downed even quicker.

"I'm so full, I feel I might explode!" Jane said, stuffed.

"That is a possibility." Clayton yawned.

"Oh cool! I wanna explode too! Boom boom!" Nic grinned.

"Alright, campers! Onto the second part of your challenge!" Chris grinned.

"More like third..." Drew said.

"The awake-athon!" Chris announced.

"Good job. You made it sound extremely painful and utterly stupid at the same time." Paige giggled.

"Oh, you'll see what I mean..." Chris grinned evilly.

Eventually, all the campers got to the campfire area.

"Welcome to the awake-athon!" Chris said.

"Lemme guess; Staying awake?" Ferrian asked.

"How did you know?" Chris said, bamboozled.

"No offence, but its very implicit." Penny grinned daintily.

"Well, yeah. Whoever stays awake for the longest amount of time wins for their team. GO!" Chris started.

Arty fell asleep on the word "GO!".

"That's one down for the Killer Bass! 11-9!" Chris said, laughing.

"Aw, c'mon! Arty falls asleep no matter what!" Kev complained.

Realising his rudeness, he shuffled into a corner.

Drew was sitting back, scheming.

 **Confessional: Gotta go fast- uh far!**

"Now, I wanna get far. I'm sure everyone does, but me especially!" Drew grinned.

"If I'm going to win this thing, I'm going to need an alliance. Trust me, no female can't be seduced by this!" He said, pointing at himself.

 **End.**

Drew eyed the crowd, looking for a good candidate. His eyes landed on ViVi.

"Perfect." He smirked.

ViVi saw him approach. She raised her eyebrows.

"Any reason you're approaching like that?" ViVi asked.

"Oh nothing, really. I was just wondering if you'd like an alliance..." Drew asked.

"What? Eh..." ViVi began.

"Think about it. Would you really pass up this opportunity?" Drew asked.

ViVi thought for a moment.

 **Confessional: Tsundere alert!**

"I'll take the alliance. ONLY strategically!" ViVi scowled.

 **End.**

"Fine. But just because you asked me to!" ViVi grimaced.

Drew grinned.

Meanwhile, Darren and Alex had fallen asleep.

"They shouldn't of tried so hard in the race." Tiara noted.

"That's now 10-8! The Gophers are still in the lead!" Chris said.

Nic was screaming and laughing about how Darren and Alex had fallen asleep.

"Shut your mouth or I'll put a fist in it!" Bia yelled.

Dana was sitting by himself, making something out of wood.

Ferrian decided to sit next to him. "What you making?" He asked.

Dana moved away, obviously uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." Ferrian said, baking away.

"It's a totem." Dana called, very quietly.

"What's that?" Ferrian asked, turning around.

"A totem. There are lots of totem poles on this island, I thought I'd make one out of wood." Dana said quietly.

"So you like woodworking? Me too! I was taught by my dad before he went to war." Ferrian said.

The two went into chat about woodwork. Dana really started to open up to Ferrian, despite being quiet.

 **Confessional: Shy guy.**

"He's a nice kid, just a little shy. I'm sure he'll get over it." Ferrian grinned.

 **End.**

"Ugh. This is boring! We need more challenge!" Chris said.

"Chef, if you would!" Chris laughed.

Chef came out wearing a lamb suit. He was carrying a lyre.

He started strumming it, doing a ballet dance.

He hopped over to Ferrian and Dana.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Hatche-" Ferrian began. Dana and Ferrian fell asleep immediately.

10-6

Then he went to Drew and ViVi. One strum was enough to make them fall asleep.

8-6

Jane and Clayton were next, mainly passing out from the shock of Chef in a lamb suit.

6-6

"It's currently tied! That's more like it!" Chris grinned.

Kat was watching Hunter, writing things down.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"Studying your behaviour, of course! Detective's have to do their research!" Kat grinned.

"Whatever." Hunter said, putting his hood up before realising it was a big mistake.

Hunter turned to look at Kat.

"What do you want?" He asked in a very monotone voice.

"OOH! A new one!" Kat grinned. "What's your name.

"*Long sigh*. Aaron." 'Aaron' said.

"Well, nice to have you, Aaron! Our challenge is to try not to sleep!" Kat beamed.

"Why bother if the challenge is just going to break people apart, ruin their relationships?" 'Aaron' asked.

"I might go to sleep right now..." 'Aaron' said, lying down.

"That's 5-6! The Bass have taken the lead!" Chris grinned.

"Oops!" Kat said. "I mean yay. I mean," She drawled.

"Chris, is it time?" Chef asked.

"It's time!" Chris said, checking his watch. It had been 12 hours.

Chef got out a storybook.

"The story of The Three Little Campers." Chef started.

Chef started reading a children's story.

"You think a story would work? Huh, punk..." Bia yawned. She collapsed.

"Stupid Chris!" Christian yelled. He punched the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Kev.

Kev collapsed and Christian fell on top of him. They were both asleep.

"Yay! Stories!" Griff clapped excitedly, Penny and Tiara clapping with him.

Soon all three were out cold.

Nic was too busy climbing a tree to listen.

"Huh?" He called at Chef.

A branch broke and Nic fell down, knocking him out.

"It's 1-3! It's all down to Pearl! Will she save the Gophers or crumble under pressure?" Chris grinned.

"I'm not going to sleep as long as I get to sleep somewhere germ-free!" She sneered.

"Well then, you better hold on, cause we're not going to sleep either!" Lani said.

 **Confessional: We're winning this!**

"We're winning this whether Kat or Paige like it or not!" Lani said confidently.

"Girl Power!" She added.

 **End.**

It had hit the 24 hour mark. Kat was asleep, but Pearl, Lani and Paige were left. It was 1-2.

Chef started to switch to a new book.

"What now?" Paige yawned.

"A history of Canada. Chapter 1. The beaver. In pop-up." Chris read.

Griff woke up in a start. "Yay! Sounds exciting!" He grinned.

"Ugh. Just go get breakfast or something." Chris moaned.

"Aw..." Griff said, walking off.

Paige saw the book. Her eyes twitched and she collapsed.

"It's now 1-1 between Pearl and Lani! Now, as I was reading..." Chris said.

 **Hours passed.**

It didn't seem like either contestant wanted to sleep.

Pearl yawned. "Mind if I go to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Sure. Just come back here when you're finished." Chris yawned.

Pearl walked off towards the bathroom.

 **Five minutes passed.**

"Pearl has been gone a long time..." Chef said.

"Yeah... you, cameraman, go find her." Chris ordered.

The cameraman checked the bathroom. No one.

He looked through the window of the Screaming Gophers girls cabin. There Pearl was, asleep in her clothes.

The camera cut back to Chris. He received a note.

"Uh huh... okay." He nodded while reading it.

"I guess that means Lani wins for the Killer Bass!" Chris announced.

"Really? Yes!" Lani cheered.

She collapsed immediately after.

"I'll see the Screaming Gophers at elimination tonight!" Chris grinned.

 **One camera cut later...**

 **Screaming Gophers Elimination: (Christian, Bia, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.)**

"Screaming Gophers, you couldn't stay awake and lost!" Chris grinned.

"Shut it, McLea... McLe- I'm too tired to try to be mean." Christian yawned.

"It's time to cast your votes!" Chris said.

 **Confessional Votes:**

"We didn't get much time to talk about it, I hope we all vote the same. I'm voting Nic, he's really annoying." Jane said.

"Bia. She's a liability, a bookworm AND she's got an anger problem." Darren said, casting his vote.

 **End.**

"You've all voted!" Chris grinned.

"If you receive a marshmallow, you are safe!" Chris grinned.

 _Drew..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Darren..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jane..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hunter..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pearl..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiara..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Clayton..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ViVi..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Christian..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Only Nic and Bia were left.

"Nic and Bia!" Chris smirked.

"Nic, you're REALLY annoying and crazy and received a lot of votes!" Chris grinned.

"So did Bia, not good in physical, not good in mental!" Chris grinned.

Bia looked ready to smack him with her book.

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris began.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nic._

Bia threw her book in Chris' direction. He dodged.

"Sorry Bia. You're outta here!" Chris grinned.

"Aw, poor Bia! Looks like you're eliminated!" ViVi said in a baby voice.

"I HATE YOU!" Bia screamed.

Chef started to drag her across the dock.

"I'll get you! I will!" Bia screamed.

"There goes Bia, and the end of this episode!" Chris grinned, watching the boat leave.

"What will happen next? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" He beamed.

 **SG: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.**

 **KB: Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.**

 **Elimination Order: Eli, Bia.**

 **Females:**

 **Katrielle Dublin (JustTheClassicalGirl)**

 **Kehlani Lamar (yeezynight14)**

 **Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)**

 **Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)**

 **Paige Williams (Checkmate King)**

 **Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)**

 **Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)**

 **Tiara Noemi (luluthefox)**

 **Pearl Carpenter (Michaelfang9)**

 **Jane Matthews (Eternos137)**

 **Penny Peterson (Beastboycoolman15)**

 **Males:**

 **Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)**

 **Ferrian Brightsteel (Ferrian Brightsteel)**

 **Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)**

 **Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)**

 **Christian Harper (GirlPower54 2.0)**

 **Eli St Claire (luxotter)**

 **Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)**

 **Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)**

 **Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)**

 **Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)**

 **Hunter Cooper (theawesomedragonhunter)**

 **Sorry, The dragons cursed flame, but Bia was kind of an Eva without the strength to me. Oh well, you'll see them on another season! Sorry this chapter is short, and once again, so sorry this is super late! I think I'm back in action (Mainly motivated by the excitement of when World Tour rolls round). See ya!**


	8. Corrupted Files

**Hey guys! Quick update, my Episode 4 files got corrupted and now I have to rewrite the damn thing! Sorry!**


	9. Update 2

**Hey guys, Snake here. I've been taking a little break from fanfiction, and if you forgot about me I don't blame you. But I do want to let you know that I want to finish this! I hope I didn't keep any of you waiting. I won't upload regularly, but I'll try my best (I've been very busy with school). Stay sharp! - Snake**


	10. Episode 4: Dodgebrawl

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris' voice said.

A montage started playing.

"The 21 campers were rudely awakened"

"Then forced to run 21k! Heh heh!"

"After eating a feast, it was time for the sleepathon!"  
"It was down to Pearl and Lani!"  
"However, Pearl took an early snooze at lost for the Screaming Gophers!"

"Nic drove everyone crazy, but Bia got crazy mad!"

"And do Drew and ViVi have some crazy secrets?"  
"In the end, we said bye bye to Bia!

"Who will sail away next on the boat of losers?"

Chris came into view.  
"Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

 ** **INTRO:****

 _ _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,__

*The camera flies past Chris, knocking him over.*

 _ _You guys are on my mind,__

*The camera flies into a river and shows Tiara splashing about.*

 _ _You asked me what I wanted to be__

*Off screen, Pearl falls in and underwater-screams at the water and the sight of Tiara.*

 _and now I think the answer's plain to see,_

*The camera moves up revealing that a hysterical Paige on a surfboard pushed her.*

 _ _I wanna be famous!__

*Paige looks up in shock as she sees Nic riding an eagle. The eagle crash lands right into Jane and Clayton.*

 _ _I wanna live close to the sun,__

*Alex and Darren are doing a boat race, unaware of the waterfall. They both fall down.*

 _Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

*Hunter is cycling personalities on a broken log and Kat is watching closely. Hunter slips and falls."

 _ _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,__

*Kev exits the confessional, making sure no one's around. He quickly hides."

 _ _I'll get there one day,__

*Chef is cooking something disgusting. Griff claps his hands excitedly, but Penny is sick off screen.*

 _ _'cause I wanna be__

*Christian and Ferrian are arm wrestling. Ferrian's mechanical arm smashes Christian's into the table.*

 _ _famous!__

*Bia and Lani are sitting outside together, smoking.*

 _ _Na, na, nananana, nananananana, nananananana!__

*Eli is practising a speech in a mirror.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*Dana is alone on the dock drawing and making things.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*All the campers are sitting round the campfire.*

 _Whistling..._

*Drew and ViVi lean into each other, whispering things. Arty, who's behind them, collapses onto them, sleeping.*

*Zoom out*

 **The campers are seated in the cafeteria.  
** "I swear to God, I'm going to break someone's neck." Christian said, eyes baggy.

"You didn't even have to last 'til the end!" Pearl said, carefully organising her food.

Christian grabbed her by the throat. "You wanna say that again, wise girl?"

Hunter tried to stop him "Woah, woah, take it easy!"

"It's her fault we lost!" Christian said, "and you better not make the same mistake!"

Suddenly, Hunter hit him. "You wanna square up?"

An all out brawl between 'Hunter' and Christian formed on the SG table.

Suddenly, Chris came in. "WOAH! Break it up! We don't want another lawsuit, okay?"

Everyone sat back down.

 **Confessional: Whoops!**

"I-I don't know what came over me!" Hunter said.

"Yeah you did!" Kat said, knocking on the confessional door.

"OKAY! Okay, that was Dean, not me." Hunter shrugged.  
 **End.**

"Wow. They're really angsty with each other." Alex commented.

"I know! It's like they all hate each other! Not like our team though!" Griff said proudly.

"Yeah... definitely." Penny said, sneering at Kev.

"Kn-knock it out!" Kev said, turning away from her.

 **Confessional: Freak!**

"Kev is no more than a spotty little freak!" Penny said, grimacing.

"And I will try EVERY TRICK I HAVE to eliminate him!" She said, close to the camera.

 **End.**

"Today's challenge will begin at the beach in 10!" Chris said.

"And let's just say that your little brawl might come in handy." He giggled.

 **10 minutes later, the campers were at the beach.**

"What's with the glass?" Ferrian asked, touching the glass.

The court felt like it was about to fall down.

"It's cheaper than building something out of brick." Chris shrugged.

"Anyways, today's challenge is a game of good old fashioned dodge-ball!" Chris cheered.

Darren and Alex both grinned.

A look of worry spread across Dana's face. "D-dodge-ball? But I'm not the best at-"

"In order to play dodge-ball, you have to be able to dodge!" Chris said, chucking a ball at Arty.

It hit her square in the face. She fell asleep.

"Oh great." Paige said. "We're gonna lose."

"Think on the bright side, cupcake!" Lani grinned. "We get to chuck balls at the freakos."

Clayton and Jane looked over. "Who are you calling a freako?" Clayton sneered.

"You, dumbass!" Lani sniggered.

"As I was saying," Chris began.

"If you catch a ball, the person who threw it is out, and you get to bring another player onto the court!"

"You can deflect a ball with another ball, but if you drop that ball, you're out!"

"There's 5 players at the beginning of the game, best of 5. I'll let you guys discuss tactics and choose your first 5." Chris ended.

The teams huddled up.

 **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.**

"Okay guys!" Darren began.

"I'm the most experienced with sports out of all of us, so I'll begin tactics!"

"Who said you were in charge?" ViVi grimaced.

Darren rolled his eyes. "We need the strongest players up front."

"Me, Drew and Christian will play every game. We will need two others each game."

ViVi looked shocked. "Are you trying to say WOMEN aren't strong?"

Darren looked surprised. "No! It's just, well, you're not the strongest!"

"OH, THAT IS IT!" ViVi said, rolling up her sleeves. "If you don't play me, I'll kick you in the balls so hard that it won't even come CLOSE to dodge-ball!"

"FINE, fine, you can play, just please. Not the balls." Darren winced.

 **Confessional: That felt good!**

"It's nice to let off some steam once in a while." ViVi laughed.

"I wasn't kidding though. Darren better watch himself." She threatened.

 **End.**

"Hmm... Nic, you play too." Darren said.

"WOOHOO!" Nic cheered. He tried to somersault off the benches. He landed on his face.

"OOOH! That has gotta sting!" Chris laughed. "We haven't even started yet!"

 **Killer Bass: Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.**

"Well, since Arty obviously isn't gonna help, I guess we're down to 9." Alex glared.

Arty was still on the ground, snoring.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm out." Penny said, backing away.

"I-I don't mean to cause any t-trouble, but m-me too." Dana said nerviously.

"Well, I guess we're down to 7." Alex shrugged.

"6 actually." Paige said, raising her hand. "If we have the choice, then I'm out."

"Unless you want us to lose, I'm out too." Kev said.

Alex sighed. "Me, Kat, Lani, Ferrian and Griff. Perfect."

"It's not that bad!" Ferrian smiled. "Besides, I've got a mechanical arm!"

"EVERYONE, TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" Chef called.

He was wearing a referee outfit and looked more menacing than usual.

"You're looking shorter than usual." Darren laughed at Alex.

"You beavers are going down!" Alex responded.

5 balls were spread out in the middle of the court.

Chef blew his whistle. Darren and Alex both got to 2 balls while Ferrian picked up the last one.

"Take this!" Alex said, throwing her balls at Darren.

"Too slow!" Darren dodged, throwing one back at her. She dodged.

"The others! Aim for the others!" Christian shouted.

"Oh, right." Darren said, chucking a powerful ball at Kat.

It hit her smack in the forehead. She fell to the floor.

"Woah, that was surprisingly fun! I must add dodge-ball to the notebook..." She said as Chef blew his whistle.

The Gophers cheered.

Ferrian threw his ball at a cheering ViVi. She dodged.

"Hah!" She laughed. She picked up the ball and then gave it to Drew.

"Why thank you." Drew grinned. He threw it at Griff, who got hit in the stomach.

Chef blew his whistle and the Gophers cheered again.

"We can still win this!" Lani cheered, throwing a ball at Nic. He caught it with ease.

Chef blew his whistle. Lani trudged off while the Gophers brought Hunter on.

"Ah, great. 6 against 2. We'll never win!" Alex moaned, deflecting a ball from Christian.

Darren got Ferrian out with a well timed throw. "6 against 1 now!" He grinned.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you take some of-" Alex began.

She got hit in the stomach by a ball from Hunter.

The Gophers cheered Hunter on.

"Wow, I can be good at sports? Hm. Maybe I should an artist AND a dodge-ball player!" Hunter pondered.

"Save the dreams until after the challenge. We still got 2 more rounds to win." ViVi said, patting him on the back.

 **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.**

"Okay, let's do the same thing again but this time instead of Nic we play... I don't know, Tiara?" Drew shrugged.

"Ooh, yay! I've never really tried an actual sport before!" Tiara said, excited.

"Yeah, maybe just stay in the back." Christian advised.

 **Killer Bass: Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.**

"Will some of you PLEASE just try?" Alex asked. "It's obvious that Kat and Griff can't play!"

"Hey! I can play dodge-ball! I just don't want to show you!" Kat said, turning her head away.

"Ugh, we're so gonna lose." Alex hung her head.

The players took their positions. The KB had the same line-up as before.

"Struggling on tactics?" Darren laughed at Alex.

"Quit talking, start dodging." Alex said, throwing a surprise ball at Darren.

He only just caught it. "Nice try!"

Alex sat on the benches as Pearl came on for the SG.

"I must warn you, if the balls aren't clean, I am NOT playing!" Pearl said.

Lani hit her with a ball.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, accidentally chucking the ball at Clayton.

"Ow! I'm not even playing!" Clayton said, rubbing his cheek.

Pearl went off and ViVi picked up a ball.

"Here ya go, Drew!" She said, passing it to Drew again.

 **Confessional: What? Uh, pfft! No!**

"Did I start an alliance with Drew? Of course not!" ViVi said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I'd never give in to those... eyes... and those cheekbones... and those- AAH!" She said, annoyed with herself.

 **End.**

Kat tried to throw a ball at Tiara. It hit the floor. Tiara picked it up and threw it back at her, knocking her over.

"Yay! Am I done now?" Tiara asked.

"Not until the end of the round. WATCH IT!" Christian said.

A ball hit Tiara in the face.

"Now you're done." Christian sighed.

The score was 4-3 to the Gophers.

"Alright, it's crunch time!" Darren said, picking up all the balls on their side.

Griff went down next. Then Ferrian. Then Lani.

Soon, the Gophers were cheering for another victory.

 **Killer Bass: Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.**

"Why are we even trying?" Penny shrugged.

"We've had the disadvantage in strength since the beginning. Let's just throw this next game."

"No, we are not losing! We can't lose again!" Griff said confidently.

"Griff's right! If we're gonna stand a chance, we're gonna have to start trying!" Ferrian cheered.

"LET'S GET OUR GAME ON!" Lani said, cheering.

Alex, Lani and Ferrian went on again, but this time accompanied by Kev and Dana.

For the Gophers it was Darren, Christian, Drew, ViVi and Hunter.

"Are they planning to just give us the win?" ViVi laughed, looking at Kev and Dana.

Chef blew his whistle and the game started. Dana picked up a ball.

He stared at it for a sec, then threw it with a curve so it hit ViVi from the side.

"OW! What the..?" She said, rubbing her face.

The Bass cheered. "GO DANA!" Paige said with a smug grin.

The win was easy. Hunter went next, followed by Drew and Christian.

Even Darren got hit with a carefully aimed ball from Ferrian.

After Chef blew the final whistle, the Gophers were in awe.

 **Confessional: Where did that come from?**

"What on earth?" Christian stammered.

"Those guys really pulled through, huh. Good on them." He added.

"WAIT! I MEAN-"

The confessional fizzled out.

 **End.**

 **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.**

"What are you guys doing?" Clayton asked.

"We're trying our best-" Hunter began.

"No, you're stepping on my Ouija board!" Clayton exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." Hunter said shyly.

"If you're going to be using that then why don't you go on Clayton!" Pearl shuddered.

"Fine. Maybe the spirits can play for me." Clayton shrugged.

"I'll go too!" Jane grinned.

The Gophers sent on Christian, Darren, Drew, Clayton and Jane.

 **Killer Bass: Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.**

"Are they trying to lose?" Alex asked, giggling.

Alex, Dana, Kat, Ferrian and Lani all went on.

Chef blew his whistle

"TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!" Clayton screamed.

He picked up a dodge-ball and threw it.

It travelled 0cm vertically.

The ball hit the ground, rolled to the other side and within a second Clayton had a ball in his face.

 **Confessional: Ah come on!**

"I so could've take all of them!" Clayton said defensively.

 **End.**

Soon enough, the same process repeated with Jane.

"Guess we're not cut out for sports." She smiled at Clayton.

The Bass dominated the Gophers once again.

The final whistle blew and it was 2-2.

"Next point wins!" Chris said gleefully.

 **Killer Bass: Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.**

"Keep it up everyone!" Penny said falsely.

"We have to be careful. Who knows what's up their sleeves." Arty said, waking up.

She then collapsed on top of Alex.

"OW!" Alex screamed.

"Are you okay?" Kev asked.

Alex got up. Unfortunately her hand was broken.

"What the hell Arty? She's our best player!" Paige yelled.

"Oh God, we're going to lose!" Kat whined.

"Yikes, that looked painful. INTERN!" Chris called.

A shabby looking intern pulled up in some sort of golf buggy.

"Take Alex to the medical ward and fix up her hand." Chris ordered.

Soon enough, Alex was being driven away, waving at her team.

"Now what? We're going to lose anyways!" Lani asked.

"We could always send up Arty, give us another reason to eliminate her!" Penny grinned evilly.

The Gophers sent out Christian, Drew, Darren, Nic and Tiara.

The Bass sent out Lani, Kat, Dana, Ferrian and Arty.

The game ended very quickly.

It started with Drew grabbing a ball and throwing it at Arty.

The Bass were too busy laughing to notice that they just lost.

The Gophers had thrown balls at all of them.

Chef blew his whistle.

"Bass, I don't know what you're better at. Throwing balls or throwing the challenge!" Chris laughed.

"You took a while to think that up, didn't you?" ViVi sniggered.

"Aaaaaanyways, I'll be seeing the Bass at elimination tonight!" Chris grinned.

 **AT ELIMINATION:**

 **Killer Bass: Kat, Lani, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.**

"I assure you, tonight's elimination will be veeeery surprising!" Chris said sarcastically.

"Oh wow, I wonder who will be eliminated!" Lani laughed.

 **Confessional: Arty**

"Arty." Paige said.

"Arty." Penny said.

"Arrrrrteeeeee." Kat said, yawning.

 **End.**

"Marhsmallows go to..."

.

.

.

"Paige."

.

.

.

"Alex."

.

.

.

"Kev."

.

.

.

"Ferrian."

.

.

.

"Dana."

.

.

.

"Kat."

.

.

.

"Griff."

.

.

.

"Penny."

.

.

.

"It's down to Lani and Arty."

.

.

.

.

.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arty."

"WHAAAAT?" Lani screamed.

"But none of us voted Lani!" Griff exclaimed.

"I know!" Chris grinned.

A helicopter flew over their heads.

"LANI! WE KNOW YOU'RE DOWN THERE! CHRIS MCLEAN GAVE US INSIDE INFORMATION!" A loudspeaker said.

"McLean!" Lani said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but the bounty on your name is raaaaather high." Chris grinned.

The police helicopter landed and two policemen stepped out and handcuffed Lani.

"I'll get you McLean! I WILL REJOIN AND CLAIM MY HUNDRED GRAND!" She screamed wildly.

The helicopter took off.

"What will happen to the Killer Bass now that Lani has been arrested?" Chris asked to the camera.

"Will the Gophers be able to get them to throw the next challenge?"

"Find out next time, on Total."

"Drama."

"ISLAND!"

 ** **SG: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

 ** **KB: Kat, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

 ** **Elimination Order: Eli, Bia, Lani.****

 ** **Females:****

 ** **Katrielle Dublin (JustTheClassicalGirl)****

 ** **Kehlani Lamar (yeezynight14)****

 ** **Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)****

 ** **Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)****

 ** **Paige Williams (Checkmate King)****

 ** **Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)****

 ** **Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)****

 ** **Tiara Noemi (luluthefox)****

 ** **Pearl Carpenter (Michaelfang9)****

 ** **Jane Matthews (Eternos137)****

 ** **Penny Peterson (Beastboycoolman15)****

 ** **Males:****

 ** **Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)****

 ** **Ferrian Brightsteel (Ferrian Brightsteel)****

 ** **Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)****

 ** **Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)****

 ** **Christian Harper (GirlPower54 2.0)****

 ** **Eli St Claire (luxotter)****

 ** **Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)****

 ** **Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)****

 ** **Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)****

 ** **Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)****

 ** **Hunter Cooper (theawesomedragonhunter)****

 **I'm really sorry yeezynight14! But, I do have big plans for Lani in the future, so don't stop reading! Once again, sorry this took so long. I've been really busy lately, plus I had an issue with corrupted files. Thanks for being patient, and I'll get episode 5 out ASAP (Hopefully it'll be longer than this one)! Bye!**


	11. Episode 5: Not Quite Famous

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris' voice said.

A montage started playing.

"It was a classic game of 5 on 5 dodge-ball!"

"The Gophers dominated!"

"Until suddenly it was a comeback story for the Bass!"

"But when Arty put Alex out of action, the Bass threw the challenge!"

"Not so comeback-ey after all! Heh heh!"

"Although Arty was set to go, Lani got arrested and had to leave!"

"Wonder who tipped the police off..."

"Will Alex be able to do the next challenge? Will Clayton ever be good at sports?"

"WILL SOMEBODY FIX MY PERSONAL TOILET ALREADY?"

"Find out now on TOTAL."

"DRAMA."

"ISLAND!"

 ** **INTRO:****

 _ _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,__

*The camera flies past Chris, knocking him over.*

 _ _You guys are on my mind,__

*The camera flies into a river and shows Tiara splashing about.*

 _ _You asked me what I wanted to be__

*Off screen, Pearl falls in and underwater-screams at the water and the sight of Tiara.*

 _and now I think the answer's plain to see,_

*The camera moves up revealing that a hysterical Paige on a surfboard pushed her.*

 _ _I wanna be famous!__

*Paige looks up in shock as she sees Nic riding an eagle. The eagle crash lands right into Jane and Clayton.*

 _ _I wanna live close to the sun,__

*Alex and Darren are doing a boat race, unaware of the waterfall. They both fall down.*

 _Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

*Hunter is cycling personalities on a broken log and Kat is watching closely. Hunter slips and falls."

 _ _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,__

*Kev exits the confessional, making sure no one's around. He quickly hides."

 _ _I'll get there one day,__

*Chef is cooking something disgusting. Griff claps his hands excitedly, but Penny is sick off screen.*

 _ _'cause I wanna be__

*Christian and Ferrian are arm wrestling. Ferrian's mechanical arm smashes Christian's into the table.*

 _ _famous!__

*Bia and Lani are sitting outside together, smoking.*

 _ _Na, na, nananana, nananananana, nananananana!__

*Eli is practising a speech in a mirror.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*Dana is alone on the dock drawing and making things.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*All the campers are sitting round the campfire.*

 _Whistling..._

*Drew and ViVi lean into each other, whispering things. Arty, who's behind them, collapses onto them, sleeping.*

*Zoom out*

 **The campers were awakened by Chris on the speakers.**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! HEAD DOWN TO THE STAGE ASAP!"

 ** **Killer Bass: Girls Side (Kat, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny)****

"We have a stage now?" Paige asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well we're going to be down a team member." Penny yawned.

"Yeah, Lani being arrested was so... well, not unfair, just annoying." Kat shrugged.

"No, not her. Arty isn't waking." Penny said, frowning.

Arty was fast asleep, despite Penny's efforts.

"Well it's not like she'd be any help anyways. She was the one who broke Alex's hand." Kat moaned.

"That reminds me, how's the hand?" She added.

"It's fine. Still slightly tingly." Alex said.

Her hand was in bandages.

"I don't think it'll be any use for a couple of challenges."

Screaming Gophers: Girls Side (Pearl, Jane, Tiara, ViVi)

"Is it morning already?" Pearl moaned.

"Why yes. I've been watching the night pass since 4:00." Tiara grinned.

"4:00? You do realise we already won the sleep challenge?" ViVi laughed.

"Oh no, you see it was raining so I decided to sit there for 3 hours." Tiara explained.

"Girl, you a freaky." Jane commented.

"Says you. You hang out with that Clayton guy." ViVi snickered.

"Hey, Clayton's nice. What's wrong with me hanging out with him?" Jane asked.

"He's unclean and believes in ghosts!" Pearl scoffed.

"Yeah, well those planks of wood are uneven." Jane pointed.

Pearl screamed the other girls out of the cabin.

Screaming Gophers: Boys Side (Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Hunter, Drew)

"Hey, I just realised... aren't we the only cabin with all it's members still left?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, you're right. We're awesome!" Darren grinned.

"Now now, it's only a matter of time that our arrogance is our downfall!" Drew said, lifting his sleeping mask.

"Oh come on dude. All you do is show off your muscles." Christian frowned.

"Ooh, Nic could go for some mussels right now!" Nic giggled.

"MUSCLES! Not mussels!" Christian sighed.

"Well, I am quite fond of them." Drew said.

"So fond you look at pictures of yourself to help you fall asleep." Clayton added, making the others laugh.

"How did you know that? Can you read minds?" Drew asked.

"No. I saw you. Going riiiight kissy kissy over them." Clayton snickered.

Killer Bass: Boys Side (Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev)

"I'm so excited!" Griff grinned.

"For what?" Ferrian asked.

"The challenge!" Griff answered.

"Chris is narcissistic, why would you be excited?" Kev asked, chuckling.

"Well it's always exciting." Griff said, confused.

Dana shook his head silently.

"Well, I respect your opinion but Chris is just mean." Ferrian shrugged.

"And arrogant. And self-centered. And-" Kev listed.

"Okay, I get it." Griff sighed.

"What are you saying about me in there?" Chris asked, poking his head in.

"Hey! We could be changing!" Kev exclaimed.

"MOVE IT!" Chris called.

 ** **At the new stage...****

"ARE YOU CAMPERS READY FOR THE TDI TALENT EXTRAVEGANZA?" Chris exclaimed.

"Jeez, no need to shout old man! You might waste the rest of your lungs!" ViVi said, covering her ears.

"Hey, I'm not- anyways," Chris began.

"In your teams, you will need to hold auditions."

"You must pick the campers with cool talents."

"Then, at midnight, we will hold the Talent Showdown!"

"Chef will grade talents out of 9, and the team with the least points will face elimination!"

"Great, a talent contest?" Christian moaned.

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

"Alright guys!" Tiara said happily.

"We should all work together to pick who we think have the best talents!"

"OOH! Nic has a talent!" Nic danced.

"I learnt this from Timmy!" He said, pulling out a bottle of vodka and a flannel.

He shoved the flannel into the bottle but Chris stopped him.

"WOAH! WOAH WOAH WOAH!" He exlaimed.

"Not only is that highly illegal, but where did you get that bottle from?" Chris asked.

"I tipped off Chef." Nic giggled.

Chef whistled.

"Well that's a no can do. Find somebody else to choose." Chris said, waving him off.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

"Where's Arty?" Kev asked.

"She's still asleep." Penny moaned.

"Great. We now have two less than the Gophers." Ferrian complained.

"Aw come on guys! It's not that bad!" Griff smiled.

"Besides, we gotta get on with the challenge!"

"Well, somebody has to take charge, so I volunteer myself!" Penny smiled.

"Great. We threw the last challenge, why not throw it again?" Paige said sarcastically.

 **Confessional: Princess or spoiled brat?**

"That Penny thinks she knows it all and it pisses me off!" Paige said.

"Her along with Ferrain make me sick! Wait..." Paige thought.

 **End.**

Paige left the confessional. She made her way over to the Killer Bass cabins.

"Oooh, this is going to be good." She grinned evilly.

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

"Does anyone other than Nic want to audition?" Hunter asked.

"Ooh, I can rock out on my electric guitar!" ViVi suggested.

She rushed into the Screaming Gophers' Girls cabin and came back with an amp and a fancy looking guitar.

After plugging everything in she played a riff. The Gophers cheered.

"Well done ViVi!" Griff said excitedly.

"Well that's decided, ViVi is performing. We need 2 more." Christian grinned.

 ** **Killer Bass: Boys Side (Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev)****

Paige sneaked into the cabin.

"Well well... arm needing repairs, Ferrian?" She grinned maliciously.

There was a toolkit on one of the desks.

"Too bad somebody might smash your tools with a rock!" Paige laughed.

The tools were beyond repair once she was done.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

"Great. Where's Paige?" Alex asked.

"Hmm, maybe it's a kidnapping!" Kat suggested.

"Not everything is a crime, Kat." Alex corrected.

"C'mon guys, we need to find our performers!" Kev encouraged.

"I-I can paint pictures of anything from scratch." Dana stuttered.

"There! We already have our first performer!" Kev grinned.

"Kev's right, we need to step up our game unless we want to lose another member!" Ferrian nodded.

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

"What? They're allowed to have painters?" Hunter complained.

"Nobody said we couldn't." Darren shrugged.

"I'm performing!" Hunter announced.

The rest of the Gophers shrugged it off.

"But we need someone else as well!" Jane said.

"Uuuh, how about Drew!" ViVi asked, not very convincing.

"What would he do?" Christian asked aggressively.

Drew took off his shirt. "Do pecks count as a talent?"

"Oh wow... he's so polished!" Pearl gargled.

"Hang on, that's unfair!" Darren complained.

"I am making an executive decision and we are sticking with Drew!" ViVi announced.

 ** **Confessional: What?****

"Okay, so I did make ViVi pick me for the contest." Drew shrugged.

"But with a bod like this it's hard not to." He grinned.

 ** **End.****

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Arty, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

"I'm here!" Paige announced.

"Where were you?" Penny snapped.

"Oh, I just needed the bathroom." Paige lied.

"Anyways, I need more auditions." Penny announced.

Paige smiled. "I'm sure Ferrian would like to show off his mechanical skills!"

"Oh, uh, sure I guess." Ferrian shrugged.

"Anyone else?" Penny asked.

"Ooh, I once managed to lift up a car!" Alex said.

"Think you could lift something like that?" Kev asked.

"We could try and find a heavy log or something in the woods." Alex smiled.

"Well that's settled. Dana, Ferrian and Alex will perform." Penny announced.

Chris blew his horn. "Auditioning over! You have until midnight to prepare your acts!"

Behind the stage...

ViVi was tuning her guitar.

Drew walked up to her.

"Thanks for that. That's the exact attitude an alliance member needs." He whispered.

"Oh, uh, thanks." ViVi blushed.

"Now don't screw things up for us, then I know I can trust you."

"O-okay."

Hunter and Dana were digging through a box of painting tools.

"So when did you get into painting?" Hunter asked.

"O-oh. My d-dad taught it to me when I was young." Dana replied.

"Oh cool, same here." Hunter smiled in a gentle tone.

 ** **In the woods...****

Alex was searching around. Kev caught up to her.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Oh, sure!" Alex smiled.

Kev looked down.

"I never really properly said thanks to standing up to Eli for me. I appreciate it." He sighed.

"No need to thank me. It was the right thing to do!" Alex grinned.

She stared at Kev.

"Are you blushing?" Alex giggled.

"What? Am I?" Kev said, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"You totally are!" Alex laughed.

Confessional: First hook up?

"Okay, okay. I like Alex." Kev admitted.

"But I think she knows that, which is a good sign I guess?" He suggested.

End.

Kev tripped over something.

"Hey, think this log would work?" He asked.

"Totally. Thanks for tripping over it." Alex snickered.

 ** **Screaming Gophers' Seats: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Jane, Tiara.****

"If any of those punks mess up..." Christian said threateningly.

"Y'know Chris, you were waaay nicer when we first arrived." Darren commented.

"What do you mean? I'm always this way!" Christian stammered.

"Hmmm... nope. My Oujia board says otherwise." Clayton hummed.

Christian took his board and snapped it in half.

"MY OUJIA BOARD!" Clayton gasped.

"It's fine. We can just glue it back together." Jane smiled.

Clayton smiled back. "While that wouldn't ease my pain, thank you for showing you care."

"Ooh! Oujia boards are where people talk to dead people, right?" Nic said.

"It's a lot more complicated!" Jane tutted.

"Great. I'm stuck on a team with weirdos." Pearl sighed.

"Weirdos? But what's wrong with me, or Christian, or Tia...ra?" Darren began, but he fell off track.

Tiara was currently lying flat on her back in a puddle. "This is so much fun!"

"Okay, I see your point." Darren nodded.

 **Confessional: Weeeeeeird!**

"Pearl's right. Between Clayton, Jane and Tiara I don't know who's weirder." Darren sighed.

"But they got me, and the brawn is what matters!" He grinned.

 **End.**

 ** **Killer Bass' Seats: Kat, Arty, Paige, Penny, Griff, Kev.****

"I'm back!" Kev announced, joining the group.

"Already hitting on Alex I see." Kat giggled.

"Wh-I was not!" Kev stuttered, his cheeks going a deep shade of red.

"The signs are clear Kev. After all, I am a master detective." Kat said smugly.

"Well it's not surprising hook ups are happening." Griff shrugged.

"Well I find it pointless. We're all here to win, correct?" Paige asked.

"Well yeah, but a lot of us are here to have fun!" Griff smiled.

"Arty isn't even here to watch..." Penny complained under her breath.

"Hm? Oh, Arty." Kat chimed in.

"Yeah. Next elimination, it's safe to say none of US are going home." Penny laughed.

Paige bit her lip.

 **Confessional: Uh oh!**

"Okay. Maybe my plan wasn't as thought out as I thought it was." Paige admitted.

"If we lose because of Ferrian, we'll just eliminate Arty. Not that I care." Paige chuckled.

 **End.**

 ** **Back at the stage...****

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE TDI TALENT EXTRAVEGANZA?" Chris announced.

The team logos crashed into each other dramatically.

"I'm back!" Alex told Dana and Ferrian. "You okay Ferrian?"

"Yeah, it's just... I was trying to adjust my arm and now..." Ferrian mumbled.

His arm had sparks flying from it.

"Well it's too late to do anything." Alex frowned.

"Let's start with the Gophers as they won last challenge. Please welcome ViVi!" Chris called.

ViVi came on-stage. She set everything up.

"This is what I like to call the ViVi special!" She screamed.

She played a massive guitar solo.

Once she was done, the Gophers in the stands cheered.

"Thank you very much!" ViVi grinned.

"Nice one ViVi! 8/9 on the Chef-o-meter!" Chris said.

"Next on the list is Dana!" Chris called.

Dana nervously came on-stage.

"But, as a special twist, we're also bringing Hunter on-stage!" Chris added.

"What?" Dana exclaimed.

"Since you're both painting, we might as well have a paint-off!" Chris grinned evilly.

"Fine... don't take this personally kid." Hunter shrugged, bringing his equipment on.

They two began painting. After 15 minutes Chris blew his horn.

"Let's take a look!" Chris said.

Dana had drawn an abstract picture, whereas Hunter drew one of Niagra Falls.

"Wow, they were both so evenly matched that Chef gave them both 7/9!" Chris announced.

Dana and Hunter grinned at each other.

"Next up his Ferrian!" Chris called.

Ferrian came on stage with a set of tools.

"I'm going to be making a miniature rocket!" Ferrian announced.

The Bass in the stands cheered.

Ferrian took out some parts, but then his robotic arm hit him in the face.

"Ow! What the..."

Ferrian's arm started flailing everywhere.

It grabbed the thruster from the box and turned it on.

It flew into Ferrian's stomach and flew him off-stage.

There was a loud crash, follow by the sound of vomiting.

"Oh." Chris stared.

Paige smiled maliciously.

"Well that's a clear 3/9 for effort. Sorry Ferrian." Chris shrugged.

The Bass started complaining.

"Next up is Drew!" Chris ignored.

Drew came on.

"I call this the gunshow!" Drew smiled, ripping his shirt off.

The girls in the stands stared in awe.

"Okay. Not sure what you're meant to be doing but Chef liked it! 4/9!" Chris said.

"What? I deserved more." Drew said, shaking his head.

"Next up is Alex! If she wants to try and tie the game she has to get a perfect 9/9!" Chris said.

"Okay, I got this." Alex said, bringing on her log.

She tried lifting it up with her working hand.

It took a lot of effort but eventually she had it in the air.

"Woah! That's mad strength right there! Chef gave it 9/9!" Chris said in awe.

"YES!" Alex exclaimed, dropping the log.

It went straight through the floor.

"Oops." Alex said, embarrassed.

"Oh, okay. Break my set why don't you!" Chris said, enraged.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" Alex said.

"Accident or not, Chef dropped it down to a 6." Chris folded his arms.

"That means we win, right?" Darren asked.

"By the looks of it, yes!" Chris grinned.

The Gophers cheered.

"Bass, I'll see you at you third elimination. Haha! Three times compared to one!" Chris giggled.

"Hey! I'll have you know that we have a lot more qualities than those buffoons!" Penny scoffed.

 ** **Elimination.****

"So, Bass, you really sucked out there." Chris shrugged.

"We didn't really suck." Griff sighed.

"Uh, yeah you did." Chris laughed.

"Marshmallows go to..."

.

.

.

 _Kev,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Paige,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kat,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Griff,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dana,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Penny._

Only Arty, Alex and Ferrian hadn't received a marshmallow.

"You all messed up big time today." Chris told them.

"Alex, you cost your team the challenge."

"Ferrian, wow, what a performance from you!"

"And Arty, where were you girl? Nobody heard a peep from you!"

"The next marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Alex._

"YES!" Alex exclaimed, catching her marshmallow eagerly.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ferrian._

"Woohoo!" Ferrian grinned, catching his marshmallow with his working hand.

"Kinda predictable. Arty, you're out." Chris announced.

"Wha? I lost? I was just sleeping..." Arty yawned.

She collapsed once again.

"Darn. We're all going to reeeeally miss her." Paige said sarcastically.

"Brawns over brain. I always say." Alex shrugged, not surprised.

"Chef, can I get some help with her?" Chris asked.

Chris and Chef carried Arty down the dock of shame and chucked her onto the boat of losers.

"Will the Bass keep their losing streak? Will Ferrian fix his arm?"

"Find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

 ** **SG: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

 ** **KB: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

 ** **Elimination Order: Eli, Bia, Lani, Arty.****

 ** **Females:****

 ** **Katrielle Dublin (JustTheClassicalGirl)****

 ** **Kehlani Lamar (Gucci Mane LaFlare)****

 ** **Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)****

 ** **Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)****

 ** **Paige Williams (Checkmate King)****

 ** **Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)****

 ** **Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)****

 ** **Tiara Noemi (luluthefox)****

 ** **Pearl Carpenter (Michaelfang9)****

 ** **Jane Matthews (Eternos137)****

 ** **Penny Peterson (Beastboycoolman15)****

 ** **Males:****

 ** **Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)****

 ** **Ferrian Brightsteel (Ferrian Brightsteel)****

 ** **Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)****

 ** **Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)****

 ** **Christian Harper (GirlPower54)****

 ** **Eli St. Claire (luxotter)****

 ** **Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)****

 ** **Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)****

 ** **Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)****

 ** **Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)****

 ** **Hunter Cooper (WarriorAuthor1127)****

 **It was going to happen at some point Cold Hearted Rose. Making a character that constantly falls asleep is hilarious, but not really good for an OC camp. I'm really happy with how quick I got this one out, makes up for all the wasted time. I can't wait for the next one! See you all soon!**


	12. Episode 6: The Sucky Outdoors

"Last time on total drama island!" Chris said dramatically.

A montage starting playing.

"It was the TDI Talent Extravaganza!"

"The teams held auditions to see who was the most talented.

"Drew didn't impress, but with a mix of Paige tampering with Ferrian's arm,"

"and ALEX DESTROYING MY SET,"

"the Bass went to elimination."

"On any other occasion Ferrian would get the boot, but sleepy girl Arty couldn't hold her position."

"Stay tuned for the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet, on TOTAL."

"DRAMA."

"ISLAND!"

 ** **INTRO:****

 _ _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,__

*The camera flies past Chris, knocking him over.*

 _ _You guys are on my mind,__

*The camera flies into a river and shows Tiara splashing about.*

 _ _You asked me what I wanted to be__

*Off screen, Pearl falls in and underwater-screams at the water and the sight of Tiara.*

 _and now I think the answer's plain to see,_

*The camera moves up revealing that a hysterical Paige on a surfboard pushed her.*

 _ _I wanna be famous!__

*Paige looks up in shock as she sees Nic riding an eagle. The eagle crash lands right into Jane and Clayton.*

 _ _I wanna live close to the sun,__

*Alex and Darren are doing a boat race, unaware of the waterfall. They both fall down.*

 _Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

*Hunter is cycling personalities on a broken log and Kat is watching closely. Hunter slips and falls."

 _ _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,__

*Kev exits the confessional, making sure no one's around. He quickly hides."

 _ _I'll get there one day,__

*Chef is cooking something disgusting. Griff claps his hands excitedly, but Penny is sick off screen.*

 _ _'cause I wanna be__

*Christian and Ferrian are arm wrestling. Ferrian's mechanical arm smashes Christian's into the table.*

 _ _famous!__

*Bia and Lani are sitting outside together, smoking.*

 _ _Na, na, nananana, nananananana, nananananana!__

*Eli is practising a speech in a mirror.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*Dana is alone on the dock drawing and making things.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*All the campers are sitting round the campfire.*

 _Whistling..._

*Drew and ViVi lean into each other, whispering things. Arty, who's behind them, collapses onto them, sleeping.*

*Zoom out*

 ** **The campers were already gathered by the campfire.****

"Today campers, your task is survival!" Chris grinned.

The campers looked scared.

"You'll have to fight off deadly bears!"

Penny fainted.

"Nah, just messing. Today, you have to spend a night in the woods!"

"Not cool dude!" Hunter sighed, previously panicked.

"Both teams will get a map and a compass." Chris explained, chucking a map and compass to Nic and Paige.

"You'll need to find your team meeting point where you will get basic survival gear."

"Survive the night and get everyone back here for breakfast first to be the winners!"

"The winners will also be treated to an all-expense trip to the TDI tuck shop!"

The teams cheered.

"Now go! I need some alone time!" Chris announced.

"Okay guys, we may me down 2 members and are going to starve ourselves for a day but that doesn't mean I don't want the feast!" Penny announced, brushing herself off.

 **Confessional: Win, or else!**

"We are NOT losing!" Penny said, enraged.

"I've been eager to get some food for days now!" Penny whined.

 **End.**

"Penny's right. We've lost twice in a row! A triple is something you can't live down!" Alex nodded.

"Strategy people! If we want to win then we need to figure out when to wake up!" Drew explained.

"That's a good idea! If we sleep in shifts we can wake up as early as possible!" Hunter nodded.

"I said GO! I need the morning to myself!" Chris said angrily.

 **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.**

The Gophers trudged along, weary.

"Don't worry everyone! I know what I'm doing!" Nic exclaimed, balancing the compass on his nose.

Christian snapped it and the map from him. "Yeah, well, none of us trust you."

"Ah come on! Nic is plenty trusty!" Nic grinned.

"It says here the meeting point is just up ahead..." Christian muttered.

"Hey guys! Supplies!" Darren exclaimed, noticing a green bag in front of them.

"It's just tent stuff!" Jane complained.

"Including instructions. We have to forage?" Clayton read.

"Oh come on. Chris thinks he can starve us and get away with it!" ViVi tutted.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

"Foraging? Cool, like detective work!" Kat grinned.

"Don't know what planet you come from, but foraging is nothing like detective work." Paige sighed.

"Paige, look on the bright side. We all have a chance to get to know each other!" Griff smiled.

"Fun." Paige muttered.

 **Confessional: Polar opposites.**

"I don't know what's up with Paige, she's so pessimistic." Griff shrugged.

"Maybe she needs cheering up!" Griff exclaimed.

 **End.**

"I'm not normally too picky but I'd kinda like to sleep in a tent tonight." Alex sighed.

"Alex is right. Let's just get it over with." Ferrian nodded.

The Bass begrudgingly started setting the tent up.

 **Back at the camp...**

"So, what's the catch this time?" Chef asked Chris.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Chef." Chris said smugly.

"Ah, stop messing. I know you're going to make their time in the forest a nightmare." Chef grinned.

"Now that you say it Chef, I think where the Gophers are there's going to be a high chance of flooding..." Chris began.

"And the Bass? Bears. Yes, bears." Chris smiled.

Chef and Chris laughed in unison.

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

"Alright guys! We need to give everyone a role!" Darren announced.

"Everyone? Come on, Darren. I'm not cut out for this stuff." Clayton moaned.

"It's a team effort. Hmm..." Darren thought.

He eventually settled on Jane and Clayton for tent pitching, Pearl and Tiara for foraging and everyone else for supply gathering.

"What about you?" ViVi sneered.

"I'm Team Captain. Now go!" Darren ordered.

"Guess we should go find some wood..." Hunter shrugged.

 ** **Confessional: You don't make the rules!****

"Darren really should stop telling me what to do..." Hunter shuddered.

"He might activate D-Dean. It won't be pretty." Hunter sighed.

 ** **End.****

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

"I'm back!" Kat called, two arms full of food and wood.

"Woah! Nice catch!" Griff smiled.

"Eh. Just gotta look for clues." Kat smiled.

"Right. Who knows how to do what?" Ferrian asked.

"I can cook us up a delicious meal!" Griff smiled.

"That's good, because I know how to start a kick-ass fire!" Alex grinned at him.

"Anyone know how to pitch a tent?" Penny asked.

Dana silently raised his hand.

"Well that's sorted. Good job guys!" Kev nodded.

Everyone began working on their roles.

 ** **Midnight...****

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

 ** **Christian, Nic, Darren, Hunter, Drew and ViVi were out gathering supplies.****

"Why do we have to lug all this stuff around?" Drew asked Darren.

"Building strength. Well, mainly because we need the stuff." Darren admitted.

"Nic finds it fun!" Nic said, juggling three pieces of wood.

A rumbling sound was heard.

"Did you hear something?" Hunter asked.

 ** **Tiara and Pearl.****

Tiara was singing a song.

"88 water bottles standing on a wall, 88 water bottles..." She sang.

"Will you please please PLEASE shut up!" Pearl asked, covering her ears.

 ** **Confessional: Had enough!****

"It's bad enough we're going camping." Pearl sniffed.

"But that THING is making this a gazillion times worse!" She screamed.

 ** **End.****

The rumbling sound was heard again.

Pearl clutched onto Tiara. "What was that?" She exclaimed.

"Thunder, silly. It's going to rain." Tiara grinned.

Pearl realized she was clutching on and pushed Tiara away. Thunder was heard again.

"H-how much rain exactly?" Pearl asked.

All of a sudden, rain came poring down.

Pearl got under a tree while Tiara looked up at the sky, smiling.

"What are you doing? It's going to flood!" Pearl screamed.

"Hm? Flood?" Tiara asked.

Suddenly, a pool full of water came crashing down through the forest.

Pearl screamed and scrambled up the tree, but Tiara was happily swept away.

"TIARA!" Pearl cried.

 ** **Clayton and Jane.****

A loud sloshing sound was heard amongst the rain followed by an ear piercing scream.

"Did you hear that?" Jane asked Clayton.

"Probably just the voices in your head. Where does this bit go?" He asked himself.

He was currently trying to pitch a tent upside down.

"I honestly have no clue." Jane shrugged.

Suddenly, the flood came crashing into the campsite.

"Holy mother of the necronomicon!" Clayton exclaimed.

The two barely escaped the flood by climbing up a tree.

"What in world?" Jane asked.

"This is it, Jane. We're actually going to be an endless part of the void!" Clayton cried.

"Man up, Clayton. The void is only scary if you make it scary." Jane reassured.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

The tasks on the Bass side were going much more steadily than the Gophers'.

"Done!" Dana exclaimed, finally finishing the tent.

"Perfect! I made us some leek and yam stew!" Griff grinned.

"Woah, you really DID hit the jackpot Kat!" Ferrian said, licking his lips.

Kat looked very smug.

"Let's eat in the tent! We can then tell stories!" Penny suggested.

"Nice idea Penny. Never thought it'd come out of you." Paige said, surprised.

The Bass gathered in the tent with the stew.

"Ooh, I have an excellent one!" Kat exclaimed.

"Go on, let's hear it." Alex smiled.

"This one time when I was out investigating this murder, I was in the woods looking for clues."

"When suddenly this BEAR pops out of nowhere!"

"I was so shocked I threw my magnifying glass straight into it's mouth!"

"It chocked for a while, but then the monster was dead."

"But it was justified. Turned out HE caused the murder all along!" Kat finished.

"No way you really saw a bear!" Kev gaped.

"It's true. He was a big feller too." Kat nodded.

"Wait... if it swallowed your glass thingy, how come you have it now?" Alex asked.

"Oh, while it was dying it made a... mess." Kat admitted.

The Bass made an "EEEEW!" sound all at once.

"What? I wanted it back!" Kat shrugged.

 ** **Confessional: Disgusting? Maaaaaybe.****

"I don't get what the big deal is. People do disgusting things daily." Kat shrugged.

"Although I don't suppose passing your equipment through a bear's digestive system is one of them." Kat hummed.

 ** **End.****

"Luckily, from the looks of things there are no bears in sight!" Kat exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bear poked it's head into the tent and roared.

The Bass screamed a high pitched scream.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ferrian screamed.

The Bass scrambled up the nearest trees.

"Well that was unexpected." Griff sighed.

The bear stood at the bottom and roared.

"It's almost like Kat jinxed it." Paige scoffed.

Kat grinned shyly.

The bear roared again.

"So what do we do now? We can't sleep down there." Penny asked.

"I think you know what that means..." Kev sighed.

Penny gasped in shock. "I'm not sleeping up here!"

"Fine. Go and snuggle with the bear." Alex snickered.

Penny huffed.

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

 **Christian, Nic, Darren, Hunter, Drew and ViVi were all up one tree.**

"Where on earth did that flood come from?" ViVi asked.

"Climate change." Drew guessed.

"It looks like it's drying up though..." Darren noticed.

"Darren, don't try to act like this wasn't your fault." Hunter said, annoyed.

"Excuse me? I was managing the team!" Darren sneered.

"Managing? We could barely find ANY supplies!" Hunter grimaced.

Darren and Hunter broke out into an argument.

"Guys, please calm down." Christian panicked.

"Wish I had popcorn." Nic commented.

Suddenly, as if his personality changed, Hunter hit Darren with a punch.

"How do you like that?" Hunter yelled in triumph.

Darren rubbed his face, then dived at Hunter.

They both fell out the tree as the others looked on.

"They're so immature." Drew sighed.

 ** **Confessional: Fine, fine...****

"Okay, my personality changed again. This time to Dean." Hunter explained.

"Guy goes bananas over the simplest of things." He added.

 ** **End.****

 ** **Confessional: Not the face!****

"If I were them, I wouldn't fight at all." Drew shrugged.

"I mean, this face probably costs more than their salary." He laughed.

 ** **End.****

After the fight died down, Hunter seemed to be back to his normal self.

"Sorry dude..." He apologised.

"Nah, it's cool." Darren said, out of breath.

"On the bright side it looks safe to come down!" ViVi said, jumping down.

"We need to find Tiara, Pearl, Jane and Clayton. Who knows where they are." Christian sighed.

The group made it back to the camp and found Jane and Clayton.

"Thank God you guys survived!" Christian grinned.

"What even happened?" Jane asked.

"There was this HUUUUGE flood!" Nic bounced.

"Well that explains the water." Clayton nodded.

"Hang on... where's the tent?" ViVi asked.

"It, uh, it got... swept away." Jane said, guilty.

"WHAT?" Drew said in shock.

"You're kidding, right? Where will we sleep?" Darren said, annoyed.

"You should have saved it!" ViVi stuttered.

"Anyways" Clayton said, changing the subject. "Where are Pearl and Tiara?"

"No idea." Hunter admitted.

"I-I-I'm here..." A voice stuttered.

A shaking Pearl came out of the forest.

"PEARL!" The Gophers exclaimed.

"Calm down, calm down..." Christian reassured.

"T-T-Tiara... she got swept away by the flood..." Pearl cried.

"Oh jeez..." Hunter spluttered.

"We can get Chris to find her in the morning. Hopefully she's okay..." Drew tutted.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

Ferrian was tapping his foot furiously.

"We're going to lose if this stupid bear doesn't leave!" Ferrian moaned.

"Well you're the one who's always so confident. Do you have any ideas?" Paige asked.

"Well, no, but..." Ferrian stuttered.

"Well there you have it. This bear isn't leaving." Paige groaned.

Ferrian sighed, but then he put his game face on. He broke a twig off the tree.

"Ferrian, what are you doing?" Kev asked.

Ferrian chucked the twig at the bear.

It hit the bear on the head. The bear roar and grabbed the tree Ferrian was on.

The tree also held Dana and Paige.

The three of them screamed as the tree started leaning over.

"HOLD ON!" Paige screamed.

Dana tried getting a grip but he slipped and fell off.

The bear roared and trudged over to Dana.

Dana forced a grin at the bear. It didn't help.

"Someone distract it!" Kat cried.

Ferrian was ready to throw another twig. "No Ferrian!" Penny snapped.

Without warning, Alex shouted at the bear.

"Get away from him you Godzilla wannabe!" She yelled.

The bear turned around, roared, and starting charging at the tree Alex was on.

This gave Dana enough time to scramble back up.

"It's charging this way!" Kev exclaimed.

"We need to calm it down!" Penny suggested.

Out of nowhere, Griff started singing a lullaby.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep Mr. Nice Bear..." He sang.

"Great idea Griff!" Alex whispered.

The bear yawned. Blinking, it fell asleep.

Griff stopped singing, but the bear awoke.

"NO! Keep singing!" Kat said.

Griff panicked and starting singing again.

"Perfect! This should work a treat!" Paige grinned.

"Yeah, but he's not going to be able to sing all night, is he?" Kev said, concerned.

"We need another plan. We've got to get this bear to stay asleep!" Ferrian tutted.

Alex suddenly had an idea. She slowly climbed down the tree.

She picked up a piece of wood from the fire.

She counted herself in then lobbed it at the bear.

It hit it in the face and it fell unconscious. The Bass cheered.

"Sorry. I never wanted to do that." Alex apologised to the bear.

"Nice going Alex!" Kat said, climbing down.

The noise she made caused the bear to shuffle.

"Maybe it's best we sleep in the trees tonight." Alex suggested.

The two of them tip-toed back to their trees and climbed up silently.

 ** **Time passed as the campers slept...****

 ** **In was around 7:00, breakfast time.****

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

Christian was the first to wake up. "Morning already?" He moaned.

"It's morning?" Darren jolted awake.

"We need to get up people! If we're fast we might win this!" He announced.

"Uuuh..." Pearl blinked, sitting up from the ground.

She was covered in mud and bugs.

"Pearl, calm down..." Christian reassured.

Pearl let out an ear piercing scream that woken the Gophers up.

"Let's move it! Go, go!" Darren called.

The Gophers starting backtracking their steps and running.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

Penny fell out of her tree thanks to Pearl's scream.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her back.

She noticed that it was day and there were no bears.

"Bass! It's morning! We gotta move it!" She called.

Kat opened her eyes and practically front-flipped off the tree.

"Holy mackerel, you're right!" She nodded.

She started shaking the trees around her.

"BASS! Get a move on!" She shouted.

One by one, the rest of the Bass climbed down.

"We have to be fast! They're probably already running by now!" Ferrian noticed.

The Bass started running.

 ** **Back at camp...****

"It's neck and neck!" Chris announced through a megaphone.

He looked on at the forest...

.

.

.

No sign of anyone.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the Gophers came charging out with a deafening cheer.

The Bass followed behind at a trudging pace.

"The Gophers take the win- hold on now..." Chris began, but he noticed something.

"...6... 7... 8... 9. You're missing someone!" Chris grinned evilly.

"Oh, Tiara? She kinda got swept away by that massive storm..." ViVi explained.

"What are you talking about?" Tiara asked, stepping out of the forest.

"TIARA?" The Gophers exclaimed.

"Oh, I could've latched onto a tree whenever I wanted to," She began,

"But the flood looked like SOOOO much fun!" She grinned.

"You're meaning to tell us you WANTED to get swept away?" Drew said, annoyed.

"Yup!" She grinned.

 ** **Confessional: Weeeee!****

"I mean, when you're a water enthusiast like me, you just can't help it!" Tiara defended.

 ** **End.****

"Well that settles it. Since the challenge was to get EVERYONE back here," Chris announced,

"The Bass take the win!" He ended.

The Bass roared with whoops and cheers.

The Gophers sighed and gave Tiara a funny look.

"I wanted to ask though, what flood?" Kat asked Hunter.

"You didn't even get hit by the flood?" Hunter said, shocked.

"Wait... did you encounter any bears?" Kat asked.

"No... wait a second." Hunter realised. They both looked at Chris.

"Anyways, enough of that!" Chris said, ignoring Hunter and Kat.

"I'll be seeing the Gophers at the campfire tonight!" He announced.

 **Lunch time.**

"I'm starving. We hardly got to eat anything." Ferrian admitted.

"At least you guys GOT to eat." Jane sighed.

"At least this gives us time to decide who to eliminate." Drew shrugged.

"Well, I think we all know who's going home." Pearl scoffed.

"Hey now, let's not jump to conclusions..." Clayton defended.

"Not you you idle-minded buffoon!" Pearl snapped.

"They did lose the tent for us however..." ViVi commented.

"Yes, but we all know who actually lost us the challenge!" Pearl sneered.

"True. Tiara messed up big time. We can't trust her." Christian nodded.

"Well, let's see what happens at elimination." Hunter shrugged.

"How's the arm Ferrian?" Alex asked.

"I haven't got it working. The hand?" He responded.

"Same here." Alex sighed.

"Well you folks seem awfully banged up." Darren chuckled.

"Yeah! Bang as in boom! Boom boom!" Nic snickered.

"That doesn't even make sense." Kat commented.

 **The campfire ceremony.**

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Tiara, Drew, ViVi.****

"You had a pretty nice streak going guys." Chris admitted.

"But you're back here for the second time." He grinned.

"Stop rubbing it in, McLean!" ViVi scowled.

"The person who does NOT receive a marshmallow at this ceremony WILL be going home!"

"Marshmallows go to..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hunter..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Nic..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Drew..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...ViVi..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Christian..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Pearl..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _and Darren._

Tiara, Jane and Clayton looked on in fear.

"It's down to old nutjob and the shifty twins!" Chris exclaimed.

"Nice Edgar Wright reference." Drew nodded, impressed.

"Next marshmallow goes to..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jane._

Jane caught her marshmallow with visible glee.

"The final marshmallow of tonight goes to..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Clayton._

"Oh thank you spirits!" Clayton cheered, catching his marshmallow.

Tiara hung her head. "Well, it was only a matter of time."

Pearl grinned maliciously.

 ** **Confessional: I get what I want!****

"I've been wanting Tiara gone since the beginning." Pearl explained.

"Girl's a freak. Not much more to say." She nodded.

 ** **End.****

"Well, what are you waiting for? Boat's over there." Chris pointed.

"Boat? Are you kidding me? I'm swimming home!" Tiara jumped.

She dived into the water surrounding the boat. "I can manage!"

Chris sighed. "Chef? Assistance please?"

Chef groaned.

He hopped onto the boat, grabbed it's lifebuoy and chucked it onto Tiara.

"You're set." Chef dead-panned, hopping off.

"Wait, I-" Tiara began.

Before she could finish, the boat set off dragging Tiara behind it.

"Will the Gophers cope with the loss of another team member?" Chris asked.

"Will the Bass finally be able to come back from their losing streak?"

"Find out next time, on TOTAL."

"DRAMA."

"ISLAND!"

 ** **SG: Christian, Clayton, Nic, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Drew, ViVi.****

 ** **KB: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

 ** **Elimination Order: Eli, Bia, Lani, Arty, Tiara.****

 ** **Females:****

 ** **Katrielle Dublin (JustTheClassicalGirl)****

 ** **Kehlani Lamar (Gucci Mane LaFlare)****

 ** **Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)****

 ** **Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)****

 ** **Paige Williams (Checkmate King)****

 ** **Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)****

 ** **Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)****

 ** **Tiara Noemi (luluthefox)****

 ** **Pearl Carpenter (Michaelfang9)****

 ** **Jane Matthews (Eternos137)****

 ** **Penny Peterson (Beastboycoolman15)****

 ** **Males:****

 ** **Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)****

 ** **Ferrian Brightsteel (Ferrian Brightsteel)****

 ** **Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)****

 ** **Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)****

 ** **Christian Harper (GirlPower54)****

 ** **Eli St. Claire (luxotter)****

 ** **Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)****

 ** **Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)****

 ** **Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)****

 ** **Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)****

 ** **Hunter Cooper (WarriorAuthor1127)****

 **Really sorry luluthefox! Tiara's a cool character and I'll love to do more with her, but I felt like now was the right time for her to go. I'll 100% do more with her in the future! For now, sit tight for the next episode where your OC's face their fears! I'm going to try and make my chapters longer, as I feel I've found my footing.**


	13. Episode 7: Phobia Factor

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris grinned.

A montage started playing.

"I sent our lucky 18 campers into the forest for the night!"

"The Gophers experienced the way of the waves,"

"while the Bass had a teensy bear problem!"

"The Gophers originally had the upper hand,"

"but Tiara just couldn't stop herself from wandering off,"

"leaving HER to be eliminated!"

"Who will be eliminated at the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet?"

"Find out, on TOTAL."

"DRAMA."

"ISLAND!"

 ** **INTRO:****

 _ _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,__

*The camera flies past Chris, knocking him over.*

 _ _You guys are on my mind,__

*The camera flies into a river and shows Tiara splashing about.*

 _ _You asked me what I wanted to be__

*Off screen, Pearl falls in and underwater-screams at the water and the sight of Tiara.*

 _and now I think the answer's plain to see,_

*The camera moves up revealing that a hysterical Paige on a surfboard pushed her.*

 _ _I wanna be famous!__

*Paige looks up in shock as she sees Nic riding an eagle. The eagle crash lands right into Jane and Clayton.*

 _ _I wanna live close to the sun,__

*Alex and Darren are doing a boat race, unaware of the waterfall. They both fall down.*

 _Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

*Hunter is cycling personalities on a broken log and Kat is watching closely. Hunter slips and falls."

 _ _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,__

*Kev exits the confessional, making sure no one's around. He quickly hides."

 _ _I'll get there one day,__

*Chef is cooking something disgusting. Griff claps his hands excitedly, but Penny is sick off screen.*

 _ _'cause I wanna be__

*Christian and Ferrian are arm wrestling. Ferrian's mechanical arm smashes Christian's into the table.*

 _ _famous!__

*Bia and Lani are sitting outside together, smoking.*

 _ _Na, na, nananana, nananananana, nananananana!__

*Eli is practising a speech in a mirror.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*Dana is alone on the dock drawing and making things.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*All the campers are sitting round the campfire.*

 _Whistling..._

*Drew and ViVi lean into each other, whispering things. Arty, who's behind them, collapses onto them, sleeping.*

*Zoom out*

 ** **The Gophers were sitting at the campfire.****

"I'm betting they just loooove their little trip." ViVi moaned.

"I mean, come on. We deserve that trip." Christian sighed.

Suddenly, the Bass came back from who-knows-where.

"That was awesome! Nice to have real food for a change." Kat grinned.

"Too true!" Alex giggled.

"Come to eat in our faces then?" Darren asked in a monotone voice.

"Quite the contrary. We brought you back some food!" Griff smiled.

"Food?" Hunter exclaimed with glee.

Griff grinned as he started handing various snacks out. "Want some jelly Pearl?" He asked.

"Uuuuh, no thanks." She stuttered, staring at the gummy worm inside.

"Oh, I forgot. It's only a gummy worm." Griff said, pulling it out.

Pearl sighed a sigh of relief as she took some jelly and ate it happily.

"You have OCD and germophobia, right Pearl?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. Not the easiest thing to live with." Pearl admitted.

"Well, I have a few things to fear myself. Like public subways." Jane nodded.

"Same! So many people bunched into a giant machine of death!" Clayton agreed.

"The subway? I use that to get to the gym every day!" Darren grinned.

"Ooh, Mr. Tough Man here! What's YOUR fear?" ViVi asked.

"Hm. Probably being humiliated in front of loads of people." Darren hummed.

"Understandable. I fear that my boss would fire me." Kat smiled playfully.

"Spiders." Penny dead-panned.

"Being made a fool of." Drew admitted. "Same here." Alex nodded.

"Clowns are just freaky." Paige sighed. "Ooh! Nic hates lions!" Nic nodded.

 ** **Confessional: Campfire moments!****

"That night was crazy! We all started going on and on about our fears!" Griff exclaimed.

"Like Hunter and Christian fear their secrets being released, and Ferrian fears strangers seeing under his eyepatch!" He continued.

"Dana and Kev hate crowds, ViVi thunderstorms, even I shared my fear of the mafia coming to kill me!" Griff nodded.

"Wicked night, I tell you!" He grinned.

 ** **End.****

It was morning already and the campers were gathered in the cafeteria.

"Morning campers! How was the tuck shop, Bass?" Chris asked.

"Best food I've had since I got here!" Penny nodded.

A carefully aimed ladle from the kitchen hit Penny in the back of the head.

"Today's challenge will involve your darkest and deepest fears!" Chris cackled.

"Ou-our fears?" Kev stammered.

"How on earth do you- oh, of course. Last night." Drew smirked.

"That's right! You will each have to face you greatest fears!" Chris continued.

"Since there is one more Gopher than Bass, a Gopher will have to sit out." Chris sighed.

"Called it!" Christian grinned.

"Hey now, look at this logically. I don't think Pearl would be able to cope." Hunter admitted.

"Guess you're right. We sit Pearl out." Christian told Chris.

Pearl sighed. "Thanks guys. Means a lot." She said honestly.

"Well that's settled!" Chris grinned. "We can start with Penny." He said, handing her a box.

"What's in here, a bunch of- GAH!" She screamed, a thousand tiny little spiders crawling out.

"Get away get away get away.." Penny shrieked, throwing the box to the other side of the room.

The rest of the campers backed away.

"Looks like Penny can't cope!" Chris nodded.

"Let's move on. Darren, Alex and Drew, go with Chef please." Chris ordered.

Chef came out of the kitchen and gestured to the three.

"I can guess what this is about..." Drew sighed.

The three were scared of public humiliation...

"The rest of you, come with me..." Chris gestured.

Darren, Alex and Drew were led to the stage.

"I've gathered the interns here to help out!" Chef said maliciously.

"Don't tell me..." Alex said, looking at the stage.

"There are three costumes backstage. One's a clown, one's a rabbit and one's lederhosen." Chef said.

"Better run fast. First come first serve." Chef laughed.

Without a second thought, the three started running.

Alex got there first. "Rabbit! Called it!" She said, nabbing the costume.

"I'll take the clown!" Darren grinned.

Drew looked at the lederhosen.

"As much as I want to win, I'm not wearing that. I'm out." Drew said.

He walked back offstage and joined the interns in the stands.

"Guess I'm first..." Alex said, fitting on the rabbit nose. Darren laughed.

"You're not any less funnier than I am!" Alex grinned.

She walked onstage. The interns (plus drew) all started howling with laughter.

"That wasn't so bad. Come on, Darren." Alex gestured.

"I... don't want to." Darren sighed.

"Too scared? That's fine. Chicken." Alex mocked.

Darren put on his game face. "Fine!" He said, walking on.

Laughter rang out from the stands.

"Best part is you two have to wear them for the rest of the day!" Chef instructed.

"Ah, God." Darren hung his head.

"Now enough dawdling. We need to get back to Chris!" Chef grinned.

 **Back to Chris.**

He had lead the campers to the beach.

"Here's where we'll be doing most of our fears!" Chris grinned.

"Why the beach?" Hunter asked.

"It's an open space." Chris shrugged.

"Chef says that the score is now 1 all!" Chris announced.

"For tonight's challenge we'll be having some special guests!" Chris smirked as a boat came near.

"Please welcome Kat's boss, Mr. Pastaface!" Chris announced.

"It's Pastorfice!" The man said.

"BAHAHA! You're scared of someone called Pastaface?" Nic laughed at Kat.

He was bald and very angry, with a black suit and red tie.

"Mr. Pasta- I mean Pastorfice!" Kat said, looking shocked.

"Kat, it pains me to see you wasting time on this show. You're fired." He said.

Kat's jaw dropped.

"If Kat can't keep her cool she loses the point!" Chris laughed.

"C'mon Kat! Don't listen to him!" Griff cheered.

"I... I understand your decision, Mr. Pastorfice." Kat said confidently.

"That's a point to the Bass!" Chris announced. The Bass cheered.

 ** **Confessional: Nah!****

"Pfft. I knew Mr. Pasta wouldn't ACTUALLY fire me, right?" Kat grinned.

"Right?" She said, looking a lot more panicked.

 ** **End.****

After waving goodbye, Mr. Pastorfice was on his way back on the boat.

"Thanks Griff." Kat said, sighing.

"No problem!" Griff smiled.

"Wow, how touching. Why not Griff next?" Chris decided.

"We've got some more special guests tonight! Please welcome, the Ontario volunteer mafia!" Chris announced.

Another boat pulled up full of guys dressed in all black.

Griff stood still, shocked.

"Is there a Chris McLean anywhere?" One of the men asked.

"Right here. Just go capture that dude." Chris said, pointing at Griff.

"Right, well..." Griff began. He bolted off.

The mafia members followed.

 ** **Confessional: Oh crud.****

"I should've seen this coming." Griff sighed.

 ** **End.****

"ViVi Venom is next on the list!" Chris grinned.

"Please no, please no!" ViVi hoped.

Chris grinned as he pulled out a controller. He fiddled with it and a black, robotic cloud came over.

"Have fun!" He smiled.

ViVi stared in horror before speeding off. Nic was practically dying with laughter.

"Haha, lightning! It's killing me!" He chuckled.

It was clearly a drone, however it was seemingly zapping ViVi with bolts of lightning.

"Ow! Go away!" ViVi scowled.

She picked up a plank of wood dug into the sand and delivered a forceful whack to the cloud.

"Hey! Drones are expensive!" Chris cried.

"But I got the point, right?" ViVi asked.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Next up: Nic!" Chris announced.

"Wait a sec... wasn't Nic afraid of lions?" Pearl asked.

"That's right!" Chris declared.

 ** **Confessional: Oh crud X2!****

"Lions? Are you kidding me?" Pearl exclaimed.

"I don't plan on getting eaten today!" She added.

 ** **End.****

"This better be worth it! We built a cage and everything!" Chris grinned.

"Ooh, sounds exhilarating!" Nic grinned.

"It'll be nice to laugh at YOU for a change." Hunter chuckled.

"Today Nic, you'll be facing Fred the Fetching Feline!" Chris heckled.

"If you couldn't tell already, he specialises in fetching!" Chris grinned.

Without giving Nic a chance to make a sarcastic comment, Chris shoved him in and closed the gate.

"Have fun!" Chris laughed. "Now then-" he began.

He was cut off by a deafening squeal.

"I didn't realise Nic could scream that high." Christian nodded.

"It sounded more... cat like?" Kev commented.

The group looked over back at the gate.

Nic, triumphant, had a lion in his tight grasp.

"I thought you were scared of lions." Penny asked.

"I never said I was scared of them, I just hate them!" Nic cackled.

"Well that's another point to the Gophers!" Chris grinned.

"The current score is 3-2 to the Gophers, but we still haven't done everyone yet!" Chris nodded.

"We're back!" Chef called.

The campers started giggling at the sight of Alex and Darren.

"So you chickened out, huh?" Chris asked Drew.

"I'd rather not make a fool of myself, thank you." Drew nodded.

"DON'T MOVE!" Paige screamed.

Various heads turned to look at Paige.

"It'll eat your eyeballs! Suck your soul out of you! We need to run!" Paige said in a panic.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Paige's afraid of clowns." Darren nodded, looking down at his clown outfit.

Paige suddenly started to run away, screaming.

"She'll be back." Chris said. "Let's get moving!"

"To where?" Alex asked.

"To the stage, of course!" Chris smiled.

"But we were just there. Why are you making us walk back the whole way?" Drew asked.

"Oh, we aren't walking. It may not be as good as a subway but a train will do!" Chris chuckled.

Clayton and Jane suddenly went white.

 ** **Confessional: Final Destination?****

"The fact that we're both here on this show about to ride a killer train could mean something!" Jane stuttered.

"It means that fate has sent us here! Either that or it means absolutely nothing." Clayton nodded.

"Hm. You have a point." Jane tutted.

 ** **End.****

"Introducing the patented McLean SpeedyTracks3000!" Chris introduced, pulling a cloth off of a large machine.

It was an open mini train that ran from the beach presumably to the stage.

"Is this even yours? It says it's a rent train-" Chef began.

"HUSH! If Clayton and Jane can make it without getting off, they get a point each!" Chris said.

"Now everyone get in!" Chef called, sitting himself in the drivers seat.

"Guys, this isn't even a proper train." Darren reassured.

"We're going to die!" Clayton screamed.

The train had barely even got moving and Clayton dived out through the window.

"The spirits have taken me!" Clayton cried.

"No! Clayton!" Jane screamed.

She too jumped out of the window. She rushed out and got out a Ouija board.

"I'll try and summon your spirit!" She exclaimed.

"Hm. Guess we won't see those two for a while." Chris said, looking out of the window.

"Ah, spirits. Ahaha." Nic chuckled, tears in his eyes.

 ** **After a short train journey, the remaining campers were back at the stage.****

"We have yet to see from Dana, Kev, Christian, Hunter and Ferrian. Please join me backstage, guys!" Chris gestured.

The 5 of them sighed in unison.

Paige raised her eyebrows.

 **Confessional: Plan of attack!**

"To them, Christian is as hard as you can get." Paige nodded.

"To me? I think there's more than what meets the eye with Christian." Paige tutted.

"Only question is how do I take advantage of it?" She hummed.

 **End.**

The rest of the campers sat on the stands.

"Why are the interns here?" Kat asked.

"Maybe it's their lunch break." Darren shrugged.

"Who cares? It's probably just Chris trying to scare us!" ViVi shrugged.

"I would say that's unlikely, but it IS a fear challenge..." Alex nodded.

 ** **Backstage...****

"So, I understand you all have... people issues. That's why the interns will be watching." Chris grinned.

"Oh no..." Ferrian sighed.

"Kev and Dana get off easy. Bring up the courage to walk onstage and I'll allow the point." Chris explained.

"Ferrian will have to reveal his robotic eye to the crowd,"

"and Christian and Hunter need to spill their innermost secrets!" Chris ended.

"The last two know what I'm talking about. So, who's first?" Chris asked.

 ** **Confessional: Nuh uh!****

"I'm not revealing anything! It could easily get me eliminated!" Christian sighed.

"I hear you." Hunter nodded. "Secrets aren't to be shared, Chris!"

 ** **End.****

"I... I back out." Christian sighed.

"I'm with Christian." Hunter nodded.

"Already two already!" Chris heckled. "Dana, willing to give it a shot?"

Dana was looking at the floor, hesitating. He shook his head.

"That's the big three!" Chris nodded.

Kev turned to Ferrian. "We're 3-2 down... that means we both have to do it."

"No. I'll do it. A draw is okay." Ferrian sighed.

"Ferrian, you don't have to-" Kev began.

"It's fine, dude." Ferrian smiled. He walked onstage.

"Introducing, Ferrian!" Chef announced.

"Uh, hi." Ferrian said. "Most of you know me, but this is for the people who don't."

He took a deep breath, then lifted up his eye-patch, revealing his robotic eye.

"What's the big deal? It's not that scary." Penny shrugged.

Nic was too busy laughing to hear Penny.

"That's another point for the Bass! 3-3!" Chris announced.

"Great. A tie." ViVi moaned.

"Looks like a tie-breaker is- wait, hold on..." Chris said, making a quiet gesture.

"...and that's when the guy said "That's not a camel, that's my wife!" A distant voice said, followed by laughter.

"Okay, see you guys later." It said again. Griff came out of the forest.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"That's a point to the Bass making it 3-4! The Killer Bass win!" Chris announced.

"Oh. I won?" Griff asked.

The Bass cheered and ran down towards Griff, raising him on their shoulders and chanting his name.

"I'll be seeing the Gopher scaredy-cats at elimination!" Chris grinned.

"Elimination! Hahaha!" Nic said, laughing once again.

He got many scathing looks.

"What happened with you?" Kat asked Hunter.

"Chris tried to force me to reveal-" Hunter began.

"SHH!" Kat panicked. "You can't tell anyone!"

"Why? I didn't think it'd be that much of a problem." Hunter shrugged.

"I once took a class in psychology. People hate secrets being kept from them. Especially teammates." Kat warned.

Hunter gulped.

 **Confessional: Keeping quiet...**

"Kat has a point. I doubt the Gophers would like me if they hear what I've been hiding." Hunter sighed.

"Why didn't I just tell them in the beginning?" He moaned.

 ** **At elimination!****

"So, you guys got a little too scared, so now you're here." Chris grinned.

"I'm not scared of anything, McLean!" Christian said fiercely.

"You apparently are. Now, let's vote." Chris called.

Drew pulled ViVi aside. "Remember: Vote with the crowd." He whispered.

"That's what I was going to do!" ViVi retaliated.

 ** **Confessional:****

"There's only one person I want to vote for, and that's-" ViVi said.

The confessional cut off.

 ** **End.****

"I've tallied up the votes. If you do not receive a marshmallow, then you must walk the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of losers." Chris explained.

"Marshmallows go to..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hunter..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Clayton..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Drew..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Jane..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Darren..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...ViVi..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _and Christian._

"What? Why me?" Pearl asked.

"We didn't vote for you, Pearl." Darren reassured.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pearl._

Pearl caught her marshmallow and grinned.

"Sorry Nic. You may have laughed tonight but I doubt you'll be laughing... uh..." Chris said, a confused look on his face.

Nic was howling with laughter. "Fine then! Eliminate me if you can!" He said, running off.

Chris sighed. "Chef? We have a crazy person problem!" He called.

Chef trudged over carrying a net. "Get back here!" He called, and gave chase.

"Who will tremble in fear at our next challenge? Now the teams are equal, who will prevail?" Chris asked.

"Find out next time, on TOTAL."

"DRAMA."

"ISLAND!"

 ** **SG: Christian, Clayton, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Drew, ViVi.****

 ** **KB: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

 ** **Elimination Order: Eli, Bia, Lani, Arty, Tiara, Nic.****

 ** **Females:****

 ** **Katrielle Dublin (JustTheClassicalGirl)****

 ** **Kehlani Lamar (Gucci Mane LaFlare)****

 ** **Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)****

 ** **Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)****

 ** **Paige Williams (Checkmate King)****

 ** **Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)****

 ** **Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)****

 ** **Tiara Noemi (luluthefox)****

 ** **Pearl Carpenter (Michaelfang9)****

 ** **Jane Matthews (Eternos137)****

 ** **Penny Peterson (Beastboycoolman15)****

 ** **Males:****

 ** **Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)****

 ** **Ferrian Brightsteel (Ferrian Brightsteel)****

 ** **Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)****

 ** **Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)****

 ** **Christian Harper (GirlPower54)****

 ** **Eli St. Claire (luxotter)****

 ** **Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)****

 ** **Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)****

 ** **Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)****

 ** **Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)****

 ** **Hunter Cooper (WarriorAuthor1127)****

 **Trust me Psyman21, I love your character to death and I have a lot more planned for him, so don't give up hope! As for next time? The remaining OC's are going on a trip to Boney Island! Will they survive? Stay tuned!**


	14. Episode 8: Up The Creek

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris grinned.

A montage started playing.

"It was time for the campers to face their fears!"

"Each camper had to build up enough courage to face their darkest phobia!"

"It was looking like a tie,"

"until Griff swooped in and saved the day for the Bass!"

"Leaving Nic and the voices in his head to be sent home!"

"Who will wet their pants at today's TERRIFYING challenge?"

Chris came into view.

"Find out, on TOTAL."

"DRAMA."

"ISLAND!"

 ** **INTRO:****

 _ _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,__

*The camera flies past Chris, knocking him over.*

 _ _You guys are on my mind,__

*The camera flies into a river and shows Tiara splashing about.*

 _ _You asked me what I wanted to be__

*Off screen, Pearl falls in and underwater-screams at the water and the sight of Tiara.*

 _and now I think the answer's plain to see,_

*The camera moves up revealing that a hysterical Paige on a surfboard pushed her.*

 _ _I wanna be famous!__

*Paige looks up in shock as she sees Nic riding an eagle. The eagle crash lands right into Jane and Clayton.*

 _ _I wanna live close to the sun,__

*Alex and Darren are doing a boat race, unaware of the waterfall. They both fall down.*

 _Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

*Hunter is cycling personalities on a broken log and Kat is watching closely. Hunter slips and falls."

 _ _Everything to prove, nothing in my way,__

*Kev exits the confessional, making sure no one's around. He quickly hides."

 _ _I'll get there one day,__

*Chef is cooking something disgusting. Griff claps his hands excitedly, but Penny is sick off screen.*

 _ _'cause I wanna be__

*Christian and Ferrian are arm wrestling. Ferrian's mechanical arm smashes Christian's into the table.*

 _ _famous!__

*Bia and Lani are sitting outside together, smoking.*

 _ _Na, na, nananana, nananananana, nananananana!__

*Eli is practising a speech in a mirror.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*Dana is alone on the dock drawing and making things.*

 _ _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!__

*All the campers are sitting round the campfire.*

 _Whistling..._

*Drew and ViVi lean into each other, whispering things. Arty, who's behind them, collapses onto them, sleeping.*

*Zoom out*

 ** **The campers were gathered by the campfire.****

"Today campers, you'll be canoeing like an actual summer camp would!" Chris announced.

"Cool! I love kayaking!" Kat grinned.

"AHEM! Canoeing! With a c! Totally different things." Chris scoffed.

"It's already blatantly obvious that you've got something up your sleeve, so why not just tell us?" Drew sighed.

"Fine, ruin the surprise why don't you!" Chris sniffled.

"Today you'll be canoeing to the dangerous Boney Island!"

"Said to once have been cursed, Boney Island stands as the most dangerous island in Canada!"

"Once you've paddled up there, you must portage your way to the beach on the other side of the island!"

"There, you will build a campfire which will be judged by yours truly."

"Once I've given your fire a 10/10 rating, you must find your way back to the island."

"First team back wins invincibility!" Chris ended.

"Dangerous? You mean like, safety hazard dangerous?" Pearl stuttered.

"Oh, man up. 3 canoes for each team, dish them out accordingly." Chris dead-panned.

The campers stood there, waiting.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!" Chris ordered.

Then began a mad dash to the beach where the canoes were.

"Oh, and one last thing." Chris called, stopping them all.

"Do not take ANYTHING off the island! Unless of course, you want to be CURSED!" Chris grinned.

 ** **Confessional: Curses!****

"The others may think that curses are a hoax, but educated people like me know they're the darkest form of voodoo magic there is!" Jane rambled.

"Curses? Voodoo?" Pearl shuddered, simply terrified.

 ** **End.****

The campers arrived at the canoes.

"Three canoes..." ViVi muttered.

"Two threes and a two! Step on it!" Ferrian called.

"Whatever the robot said!" ViVi corrected.

 **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Drew, ViVi.**

"I'm with Jane! Called it!" Clayton announced.

"Y'know, for a creepy Goth guy you're awfully relaxed..." Darren commented.

Clayton shook that comment off.

Christian grinned at Darren and Drew.

"Only natural the three strong, bad guys sit together! Am I right?" He smiled.

 ** **Confessional:****

"I gotta prove that I'm a bad guy to the rest of the group!" Christian explained.

"Otherwise, they might see through my act!" He shuddered.

 **End.**

"As much as I'd love to take up on your offer, I'm with ViVi." Drew shook his head.

"Ah, well that sucks. Yo, Hunter!" Darren called.

"Who? Me?" Hunter looked around.

"Who else would I be calling to? Come sit with us!" Darren gestured.

"Guess I'm with Drew and ViVi then-" Pearl began.

"Nuh-uh. ViVi and I have things to discuss. You're with the others." Drew retaliated.

Pearl looked over at Clayton and Jane. "But-"

"Yeah, sorry girl." ViVi sighed.

Pearl begrudgingly sat with the Goths.

The Gophers were soon paddling away.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

Without any further notice, Ferrian, Kev and Dana had already formed a three.

"Alright! We're like the three musketeers!" Kev grinned at the others.

Dana gave off a weak smile.

Alex looked slightly annoyed with Kev.

 ** **Confessional: Okay, excuse me?****

"Ah man, I thought for sure I was going to be able to ride with Kev!" Alex sighed.

"Maybe... maybe he's just not into me?" Alex panicked.

"Wait! I didn't say that! You can edit this out, right?" Alex asked.

 ** **End.****

Kat rushed over to Alex and Griff.

"Hey, don't mean to invade anyone's personal space but I'm not really keen on canoeing with Penny, or Paige for that matter." She whispered.

"Well, I guess we could make a three." Griff grinned.

"Wonderful. I'm stuck with the snob." Paige sighed.

"Excuse me?" Penny scoffed.

Paige pretended not to hear her.

The Bass were soon on their way too.

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Drew, ViVi.****

"Could this island really be cursed?" Clayton asked Jane.

The two were in a deep discussion about the dangers of this island.

"Can you two please cut it out?" ViVi asked.

"You guys are in a different canoe. You shouldn't be complaining." Jane tutted.

"Pearl, tell them to shut up." ViVi ordered.

"Guys, could you maybe be a bit quieter?" Pearl asked gingerly.

Clayton glared at her before the two started whispering.

"Can't wait to see what evil stuff I can get up to today!" Christian laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why the sudden change in personality?" Hunter asked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Christian replied, sweating.

 ** **Confessional: Oh crap!****

"No! No no no! I need to change the topic!" Christian panicked."

 ** **End.****

"Well you can't talk! You're changing personalities all the time!" Christian retaliated.

"What the hell dude!" Hunter gasped, sweating the same.

"Guys, GUYS! Calm down!" Darren defused.

"Right. I'll forget to ask next time." Hunter sighed.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

Paige was staring intensely at Christian.

"What are you gaping at?" Penny asked.

"Something's up with Chri-ISTMAS! Christmas!" Paige corrected, not sounding convincing at all.

"It sounds like you're hiding something, but I really don't care." Penny sighed.

 ** **Confessional: The master plan!****

"I've got it! I think I know what the deal is with Christian!" Paige grinned.

"I just need to test it... then the game will be mine!" She cackled.

 ** **End.****

"So, how are you guys doing?" Griff asked.

"Good, though my detective senses tell me Alex isn't." Kat pointed.

Alex was in a sad huff.

"Hey, Alex, what's wrong?" Griff asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it..." Alex sighed.

"You're sad because Kev didn't want to sit with you?" Kat asked.

"How did you..." Alex asked.

"Deduction. It's simple really." Kat shrugged.

"Oh! Kev! He's sooo into you! You just... gotta let him know you're into him!" Griff suggested.

"Really? Thanks guys." Alex smiled. "Nice to have some friends around here.

"Anytime, sister!" Kat smiled.

"Do you guys know what's up with Alex? She seems upset." Kev asked.

"Maybe she has an upset stomach." Ferrian suggested.

Dana rolled his eyes. "I-If you're worried a-about her, just go t-talk to her." Dana smiled.

"Thanks bro." Kev smiled.

"We're here!" Penny announced.

"What, already? That was fast!" Griff chuckled.

"It'll be slower on the way back, which is why we need to be quick!" Alex announced.

"What, with canoes over our heads?" Paige sneered.

"Oh, suck it up. Let's get moving." Alex said, leading the group.

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Drew, ViVi.****

"Oh crap, the Bass are way ahead of us!" Darren exclaimed.

"Well quickly! Pick up the canoes and go!" Hunter ordered.

"It doesn't help that these things are heavy!" Jane whimpered.

Darren sighed and took Jane and Clayton's canoe.

"Christian and Hunter can carry our one. I'll carry yours." Darren suggested.

"You see? This is why I like you Darren." Clayton nodded.

After portaging about a quarter way through the forest, they came across a turning.

"Hm, footprint tracks. Bass must've gone left." Hunter noticed.

"Then I say we go right! I'll lead because I have nothing to fear!" Christian cheered.

Christian eventually lead the others through the forest and to a lake.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Christian?" Pearl asked.

Christian was too busy whimpering. His eyes were staring straight at a goose.

"It's just a goose Christian." ViVi chuckled.

"Not just A goose!" Christian cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Suddenly, multiple goose heads appeared out of nowhere and stared at the Gophers.

 ** **Confessional: Geese on a plane!****

"Stymphalian Canadian geese? I thought they were extinct!" Chris exclaimed.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better!" He snickered.

 ** **End.****

One of the teeth bared their sharp teeth at the group.

"RUN!" Drew yelled.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

"So, how's it going with everyone today?" Griff asked.

"I'm currently carrying a canoe through a deadly forest. How do you think?" Penny snapped.

"Look guys, can't we just all get along? We're on the same team!" Ferrian tutted.

"Ferrian's right! If we want to win, we have to-" Kat began.

A certain squelching sound rang out.

"Uh, why is everyone growing?" Kat asked.

A mound of quicksand was currently pulling her in.

"Okay, Kat, stay calm. The more you wriggle, the more you-" Alex tried to reassure.

"Oh my Lord I am too young to die!" Kat wailed.

"I don't think that's helping!" Kev told Kat, looking worried.

 ** **Confessional: No sand is too quick for me!****

"Pfft! I knew that I shouldn't wriggle!" Kat brushed off.

"But to be perfectly honest, I didn't know that I shouldn't wriggle." She whispered.

 ** **End.****

Ferrian pulled a branch off a tree. "Here, grab this!" He called.

Kat grabbed the branch and tugged. Ferrian fell right in, face first.

"Oops." Kat grinned ginerly.

 ** **Screaming Gophers: Christian, Clayton, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Drew, ViVi.****

"I can't believe we escaped those geese." Pearl panted.

"Who knew their teeth were going to be that sharp?" Hunter complained.

"Let's go right." Darren dead-panned.

The Gophers trekked their way along, soon encountering the Bass.

"What's up with you guys?" Drew asked.

"We currently have two team members stuck in quicksand." Paige explained.

"Mmph mmmmph!" Kat screamed, her voice muffled under the sand.

"Kat!" Hunter exclaimed. He quickly plunged his arms into the sand.

Soon enough, two Bass came out of the sand, covered in muck.

"Wow... thanks Hunter." Kat smiled.

"Why would you even attempt that?" Ferrian asked.

"No job too dangerous for Kai-" Hunter began.

Kat quickly kicked him.

 ** **Confessional: Damsel in dis-quicksand!****

"Whether it was Hunter or Kai, it was really sweet of him to save me like that." Kat sighed.

"Note to self: Sand is dangerous!" She added.

 ** **End.****

"Hunter's not the only badass in the group!" Christian explained.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." ViVi teased.

Christian put his game face on and walked over to Dana.

"Hey Dana, why didn't you save your buddy Ferrian? You too scared?" Christian mocked.

Dana tried walking away.

"Or maybe you wanted to save Kat for your first kiss! Because let's face it: your mom doesn't count!" Christian added.

Dana clenched his fists. He picked up an oar from the ground and drove it straight into Christian's groin.

Christian winced in pain before collapsing in a crying mess.

 ** **Confessional: I deserved that.****

"God, why am I trying so hard to impress people?" Christian sighed.

"It's only going to end up in more nut-shots from Dana." He added.

 ** **End.****

Dana raised his eyebrows at the whimpering Christian.

"So you really a-are a crybaby." He said smugly.

From aside, Paige was watching.

Once Dana walked away, Paige took the opportunity and walked up to Christian.

"So you really are just putting on an act?" Paige snickered.

"How did you... don't tell anyone." Christian pleaded.

"I won't. But on one condition." She grinned.

Christian gulped.

"You agree to be my pawn. You do what I say, when I say, whatever the situation." Paige explained.

"But-" Christian began.

"No buts. I know your little secret." Paige cackled.

"This is blackmail! You can't do this!" Christian cried.

"Yes it is and yes I can!" Paige grinned maliciously.

After a while, Christian responded. "...Fine."

 ** **Confessional: Stage 1 of the master plan!****

"That was easier than I thought. Turns out Christian really has got a pillow heart." Paige tutted.

"He's now under my belt and will do everything I say... that is, until I drop him!" Paige laughed.

 ** **End.****

"Bass! Let's get moving!" Penny ordered.

"Hold on! We helped you!" Jane questioned.

"Yeah, we know. Bye!" Penny waved, and the Bass took off.

"Great. Come on, guys, we need to catch up!" Darren called.

"Beavers." Christian said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" ViVi said, a confused look on her face.

"BEAVERS!" Christian screamed.

Out of nowhere, a dozen giant, woolly beavers came out of nowhere.

 **Confessional: Best day ever!**

"They fell for the quicksand! No way!" Chris laughed.

"Wait... WOOLLY BEAVERS?" Chris cackled.

 **End.**

The Gophers sprinted away as fast as they could.

 ** **Killer Bass: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Dana, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

"Yes! The beach!" Alex pointed.

"Next step is to build a fire, right? Easy peasy!" Ferrian said smugly.

The Bass soon got to gathering sticks.

 **Soon enough, the Gophers joined them, panting.**

"Have you guys been sprinting?" Griff asked.

"Beavers." Hunter said in a flat tone.

Ferrian rubbed two sticks together at lightning speed.

Soon enough, a roaring fire engulfed the campfire he made.

A helicopter flew above. "Woah! Bass have already impressed and get to move on!" Chris grinned through a megaphone.

"Oh no! They're gonna finish!" Pearl exclaimed.

"See you later, beaver lovers!" Penny cackled.

Paige pulled Christian aside.

"We need to keep your little side personality OUR secret. The only other person who knows is Dana." Paige whispered.

"What're you getting at?" Christian asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You know what to do." Paige said, walking away.

"To be perfectly honest, I think it'd be better if we all rode in different boats!" Ferrian grinned.

"Y-yeah! How about... Ferrian goes with Griff and Kat, and I go with Paige and Penny!" Dana suggested.

Kev gave him a smile.

"Guess we're together..." Alex smiled at Kev.

 **The Bass were soon in their canoes, paddling away.**

"Almost... almost... there!" Drew grinned.

A fire blazed in front of him.

"Nice one! Now quick! We need to catch up to them!" Darren called.

Christian noticed something out corner of his eye.

A large stone that looked perfectly round. Christian grabbed it.

"Come on, Christian!" Hunter gestured, already in the canoe.

"Coming!" Christian nodded, running over.

 **They started paddling their boats away.**

The race was getting tighter. "They're catching up!" Alex called.

Christian looked at the stone in his hand.

 ** **Flashback.****

" _Oh, and one last thing." Chris called, stopping them all._

" _Do not take ANYTHING off the island! Unless of course, you want to be CURSED!" Chris grinned._

 ** **End.****

Christian stood up, gaining the attention of Darren and Hunter.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Darren asked.

Christian took aim and threw the stone.

It skipped across the water towards the boats.

It hit Dana in the back of the head. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his head.

He looked at the stone and picked it up.

"Dana, what is that?" Penny asked.

Like it was on cue, a hole burst in the boat, trapping Penny's leg.

"What the-" She squealed, tipping to the side of the boat.

The tipping boat rammed into Kev and Alex's. "Hey! Watch it!" Alex exclaimed.

Alex and Kev's boat suddenly split in two. The other boat was still tipping.

A chunk of the broken boat somehow managed to tip over the other boat.

Sure enough, everyone was in the water.

"Crap, my arm!" Ferrian cried. "That's all you care about right now?" Kev asked.

The Gophers cheered as the rode on past them. "Nice one Christian!" Hunter grinned.

They reached shore. "The Gophers have stolen the win straight from the Bass!" Chris announced.

The Gophers cheered and the Bass groaned.

"How did this happen?" Kat asked.

"It was Dana!" Paige announced.

Dana looked at her, shocked.

"He took a stone off the island! He has it right now!" Paige said.

Dana looked at his hand. He was still clutching a stone.

"Yeah! I was there! It was Dana's fault!" Penny sneered.

Dana quickly chucked the stone into the water.

"Dana, didn't you hear Chris?" Ferrian asked.

"C'mon, guys. We need to get you dry." Chef called.

 ** **After reaching shore, the Bass quickly got some towels rapped around them.****

"Well, I did what you asked." Christian told Paige.

"Perfect." She smiled.

"So, who are we going to vote for?" Kev asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." Penny snapped.

"Look, it was just Dana's mistake!" Ferrian pleaded.

"It w-wasn't a mistake!" Dana sobbed.

"So what, you did it on purpose?" Paige grimaced.

"You were trying to sabotage us!" She added.

"N-no!" Dana cried.

"Yikes, sorry man, but we just can't take any chances." Kat sighed.

Ferrian looked shocked. "But..."

Dana sighed.

 ** **It was soon elimination time.****

"The question is was it really sabotage?" Chris grinned.

"This isn't funny, Chris." Alex sighed.

"Well, it won't be funny for whoever is eliminated. Cast your votes, please!" Chris cackled.

After casting the votes, the campers were back in their seats.

"I will now hand out the marshmallows. If you do not get one, you're going home!" Chris smirked.

"The first marshmallow goes to..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kat..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Alex..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Griff..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Ferrian..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Penny..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... and Kev._

Paige didn't show any emotion, whereas Dana's face filled with pure shock.

"I have one marshmallow left, guys!" Chris mocked.

"Just get it over with." Paige tutted.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Paige._

Paige caught her marshmallow with no sympathy for Dana.

"That's what you get!" Penny cheered.

"B-but I didn't do anything!" Dana sniffled.

 ** **Confessional: It's a mean game.****

"Aw, cheer up sweetheart!" Paige mocked.

"Don't you know that floaters NEVER win?" She cackled.

 ** **End.****

"I'm... I'm sorry man. You were a great friend." Ferrian said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"N-no... it's fine. I'd prefer it to be me than any of you guys." Dana smiled weakly.

"C'mon, step it up! Episode's almost over!" Chris hurried.

Dana walked down the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers.

"Bye Dana!" Kev called.

Dana waved at them all before the boat took off.

After that, a certain silence filled the air.

That silence was cut off by Chris.

"WOW! What a touching moment!" Chris grinned.

"Who will have to go next episode?" He asked.

"Find out, on TOTAL."

"DRAMA."

"ISLAND!"

 ** **SG: Christian, Clayton, Darren, Pearl, Hunter, Jane, Drew, ViVi.****

 ** **KB: Kat, Paige, Alex, Penny, Ferrian, Griff, Kev.****

 ** **Elimination Order: Eli, Bia, Lani, Arty, Tiara, Nic, Dana.****

 ** **Females:****

 ** **Katrielle Dublin (Candela Monsoon)****

 ** **Kehlani Lamar (Gucci Mane LaFlare)****

 ** **Bianca Silver (The dragons cursed flame)****

 ** **Artemis Lupine (Cold Hearted Rose)****

 ** **Paige Williams (Checkmate King)****

 ** **Alex Robinson (Dogtimus)****

 ** **Vivianne LeRusso (AZW330)****

 ** **Tiara Noemi (luluthefox)****

 ** **Pearl Carpenter (Michaelfang9)****

 ** **Jane Matthews (Eternos137)****

 ** **Penny Peterson (Beastboycoolman15)****

 ** **Males:****

 ** **Dana Lockridge (JuniorLockz)****

 ** **Ferrian Brightsteel (Ferrian Brightsteel)****

 ** **Griffin Jackson (Totaldramafan04)****

 ** **Nicolas Bliston (Psyman21)****

 ** **Christian Harper (GirlPower54)****

 ** **Eli St. Claire (luxotter)****

 ** **Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)****

 ** **Clayton Lunar (SpaceZodiac)****

 ** **Darren Underwood (Piecesxoxo)****

 ** **Drew Hanson (Skyn1nja123)****

 ** **Hunter Cooper (WarriorAuthor1127)****

 **Sorry JuniorLockz, I reaaaaally like Dana as a character. I thought he was good to use as an example of Paige's trickery, but I also really liked him. I tried to build up his relationships with others as much as I could, so I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. Next episode, the campers will go paintballing!**


End file.
